wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/VII
Druga kompania pierwszego szwadronu ułanów pułku Dziewanowskiego wczesnym rankiem wyruszyła na patrol główny. Deszcz lał przez całą noc. Nade dniem dopiero ustał. Obwisłe chmury dźwigały się z równin mazowieckich, ukazując w oddali leśny widnokrąg. Kompania miała rozkaz przebyć błota rzeczki Rawki poniżej trzech stawów w Michałowicach i od pierwszego skrzydła, z miejsca, gdzie stała ostatnia wedeta, wejść w lasy, w różnych kierunkach je przejrzeć i złączyć się ze swym szóstym pułkiem oraz z brygadą konnicy Biegańskiego. Stu siedmdziesięciu jeźdźców z kapitanem, porucznikiem i dwoma podporucznikami żwawo oddalało się od warszawskiego traktu. Zrazu co kilkaset kroków próbowali miejsca dobrego do przebycia, ale wszędzie na próżno: Po roztopie wiosennym i po deszczach nizina Rawki stała pod płytkim zalewiskiem, które podchodziło aż pod suche pola. Zaraz pod Puchałami zaczynały się torfowiska, w których koń od samego brzegu po tybinki zapadał. Jedyne miejsce twardsze, z mostem, pod ogrodami folwarku w Michałowicach, mieli rozkaz ominąć. Szli tedy dalej. Pomiędzy ich szlakiem a Pęcicami stało bagno-głębia, bezgruncie paskudne, zawleczone wodą i szerokie blisko na wiorstę. Długie rudawiska ciągnęły się stamtąd aż po wieś Tworki i Pruszków. Ogromny park, drzewa dzikie, rozrosłe w las nad stawami Pęcic; ginęły jeszcze w śniadych tumanach. Kiedy niekiedy wynurzały się z nich wielkie zastępy drzew i kryły znowu w tajemnicze półmroki. Tylko aleje starych lip na piaszczystych wzniesieniach, prowadzące w stronę Komorowa, stały już w błękitnym przestworzu. Już świeża trawka puszczała się wszędy, gdzie tylko grunt zetknął się z falami, a jasne pędy tataraku tryskały szeregiem, od spodu, jak żarzewie ognia buchające z głębin ziemi. Olchy po nadrzeczu, w błotach rozrosłe w kępy i laski, czarne były jeszcze, jakby wśród młodocianego świata schorzałe i opuchłe, ale już i na nich żółtawe bazie tam i sam omgliły wierzchołek. Rowami i głębią skib z szelestem i szemraniem waliła w nizinę wiosenna i świeżo spadła woda. Nad długimi szyjami i gardzielami torfowia, które warzyło się w cieple wstającego dnia i kurzyło od oparów; śmigały wciąż wesołe pokrzyki i radosne loty czajek. Żołnierze z cicha naśladowali ich głosy rodzime, niektórzy tak wybornie, że kompania śmiała się jak jeden człowiek. Nawet marsowaty i straszny kapitan, Franciszek Katerla, szybko awansujący jako najlepszy jeździec w armii, nie mógł skryć pod bujnym wąsem uśmiechu. Srogo chrząkał i oglądał się jak zwierz gotowy do skoku, lecz ludzie dobrze wiedzieli, że wiosenkę ma taką samą w sercu jako i wszyscy. Podporucznik Rafał Olbromski wesoły był tego ranka. Koń pod nim zdrowiem parskał i niósł go miłościwie. Każde czajki zawołanie przypominało coś miłego, jakowąś dawną, a już, widziało się, na zawsze obcą i zapomnianą radość. Na płaskich wyniesieniach gruntu, po prawej stronie Rawki, kret wyrył kilkadziesiąt świeżych, czarnych kretowisk. — Będzie pogoda... — szeptali żołnierze. — Ten saper nie będzie ci wywalał ziemi przed deszczami, dopiero jak wiosny pewny, cabas za łopatę i sypie. — Takiego wziąć, zaraz by za kościołem, pod Opaczą, okop wywalił na sto łokci. — Będzie ta i bez niego, nie bój się... Ziemia już na tych przypiaskowych góreczkach pachniała ostrym, przenikliwym czadem wiosny. Jeszcze, prawda, pańskie role nietknięte szarzały daleko, w stronę Warszawy, a piaski po drugiej stronie rzeczki szczerzyły się nagimi spłachciami, ale już ozime żyta płonęły gdzieniegdzie zielenią. Zbliżywszy się do wioski Reguł żołnierze spotkali chłopów orzących swe niwy. Mokre skiby, świeżo odwrócone, lśniły jak wypolerowane żelazo. Chwilami powiew wiatru z południowej strony przyniósł odór nawozu, odór, co uderzał i natychmiast ginął w czystości powietrza. Kompania wyszła na twardszy grunt i sadziła ugorami. Kopyta końskie zapadały się jeszcze po pęciny i, wyrywane z tężejącej ziemi, pojękiwały do taktu. Pod wioską Pruszkowem przebyto w bród Utratę, piachami ruszono na południe w lasy komorowskie i helenowskie. Zaraz za rzeczką kapitan Katerla zatrzymał oddział i uformował go do patrolowania. Dwadzieścia pięć koni dał na awangardę z porucznikiem na czele. Z tych dziesięciu miało patrolować, a piętnastu iść w kupie o dwa tysiące kroków przed oddziałem głównym. Dwudziestu jeźdźców z pierwszym podporucznikiem zostawił w ariergardzie o dwa tysiące kroków za oddziałem głównym. W takim tedy porządku wszedł w lasy. Suche, na pół liściaste bory ciche były i nieme. Podszewka leśna— grabina, dębczaki, kuszcze leszczynowe ledwie-ledwie dawała znak życia. Zeschły i truchlejący liść pod końskimi kopytami szeleściał... Wąską dróżką od Nowej Wsi w stronę Nadarzyna przeciskała się straż przednia. Oddział środkowy szedł kupą, mając po boku wachmistrza starszego, czterech wachmistrzów, furiera, kapralów i trębaczów. Szeregowi ciągnęli równo lasem. Milczeli głucho i dawali baczenie. Słońce już wyszło i nagi las tak jakby przeciągał się i dźwigał ze snu. Tu i owdzie otwierało się pole jak zatoka werznięta w las, i oko biegło w pustą, milową, mazowiecką równinę. W jednej z takich ostoi bydliła samotna wioska. Kilkanaście bielonych chałup pod słomianymi strzechami. Siedliska mieściły się po obudwu stronach piaszczystej drogi. Nad strzechami górowały nagie lipy i rosochate wierzby. Pustka i cisza... Na szczycie najwyższego z drzew bociek klekotał. Pierwszego spotkanego chłopa, tak jak stał, wzięto między konie i kazano prowadzić oddział najbliższą drogą pod Nadarzyn. Kupa dzieci w koszulinach wybiegła patrzeć na jasne wojsko i szła za nim długo, długo z wlepionymi oczyma. Psy szczekały bez końca, gdy już oddział dawno w lesie utonął. Rafał wywiódł konia z koleiny i puścił go lasem na skraju szeregu żołnierzy. Słuchał z lubością, jak podkowy końskie rozmiatają brunatne, zgorzałe zwłoki zeszłorocznych liści bukowych i łamią zeschłe gałązki. Myśli biegły w dal, podobne do spojrzenia przebijającego gęsty las. Niby na jawie, niby trzeźwymi oczyma ujrzał ojca... Nigdy prawie o nim nie myślał, ani razu chyba w życiu nie wspominał go sobie z tęsknotą. Skądże teraz?... Idzie staruszek zgarbiony, jakoby pleśnią żółtawą obrosły, kijkiem przed sobą ścieżynę maca. Czapczysko na nim, bekiesza, buty wytarte, jak zawsze. Stary sknera, Olbromski z Tarnin. Cóż za dziwny, cóż za cudaczny, niezgruntowany żal! Ach, bił go ten ojciec zawsze, od najpierwszego dzieciństwa, znieważał zawsze, nękał, dokuczał, poniewierał, zdradzał. Z domu, spod dachu, na deszcz i słotę wygnał. A brata, brata! Na wieki wypędził z dziedziny... Na wieki, na wieki wieków... Serce mu nie zabiło, nie drgnęło, gdy się brat terał po świecie, w marszach, po leżach, w obozowiskach. Nie przeczuło, gdy zestrzelany kulami na polu leżał półumarły, nie pękło z żalu, gdy umarł nie zjednany, bez uścisku. Gnije teraz daleko, daleko... Skądże to ten dziwaczny, niezgruntowany żal? Zda mu się, że to nie on myśli o ojcu, lecz że sam jest starcem zgrzybiałym z Tarnin, że wszystkie myśli tamtego, najgłębsze korzenie myśli, najcieńsze nitki wiedzeń, uczuwań ma w sobie. Czuje, jak drżą, jak się roją i cierpią. To nie jemu żal, och, nie! To starca nęka ów ciemny, niepowrotny, niezgłębiony ruch czucia. Wiosna nowa nadeszła, nowy jar trącił i ze snu obudził każdą grudkę ziemi, ciepły wiater powiał zza Wisły na sandomierską równinę. Wszędy, jak oczy daleko zasięgną, życie się rodzi. Tyle już lat to samo życie się rodzi... Tylko już Piotr nie wróci. Już go nie ma. Stał się oto skibą gliny, kopką nawozu, szczyptą popiołu. Kość ta już jedna z niego nie została. Żeby choć to wiedzieć, ile z niego jeszcze tego próchna ocalało! żeby to choć ręką pomacać! Gdyby był leżał na cmentarzu, co go w polu widać, poszedłby teraz ku niemu, jak nikt nie widzi, i gadałby mu w mogiłę ojcowską swoją wolę i rozkaz. A tak... Jakaż to straszna rzecz przeżyć dziecko! Serce starca kurczy się, zwija i ściska w sobie, ale już ani jednej łzy wydać nie może. Powiódł oczyma po polach. Naokół... Przystanął. Patrzy w dal. Nie ma i drugiego. Któż wie, czy i ten wróci? Kiedyż wróci? Zimne i twarde myśli odtrącają te trwogi. Wiatr wiosenny osuszył samotną kroplę na obwisłej dolnej powiece. Twarda wola wegnała w kluby wzruszenie. Idzie znów starzec szybko, szybko kijkiem swym się podpiera. Zaczyna ważyć w głowie pospolite, codzienne, folwarczne myśli. Co będzie siał na tej niwie? co na tamtej? czy jeszcze zawlec tę podorywkę? czy orać tamte uwrocia? I oto znowu wypełza z niepostrzeżonej szczelinki dawna wola, zawzięta na śmierć i rozcinająca na dwoje, jakoby płytka damasceńska stal. Nie, nie daruje, nigdy nie przebaczy! Niech ginie! niech przepada! Choćby jak kundel wygnany przyszedł i przyszwy buta lizał, nie pogłaszcze go ręką. Szpadkę z pochwy na ojca dobywać? Cha, cha!... Niechże na wieki przepada, kiedy tak! Skiby ziemi sztorcem się nasuwają przed ogniste, czerwone oczy. Zgadnij, w którą też zmienił się teraz... Zgaduj, zgadula... Coś w Rafale rozciąga stawy duszy i głęboki ból, zaklęty ból leżący między ojcem a synem, ból, któremu równego na świecie nie ma, wykrzywił mu twarz. Żal mu tego starca, cierpi za niego i w nim, a żal ów rznie się wśród poczucia krzywdy, zniewagi, wskroś wstrętu i gniewu. Zdumionym okiem powiódł dokoła. Słońce jaśniało. Złotobiałe połyski szły w zabłąkaniu po lesie. Spoczęły na brzozach nagich i żałośnie uroczych, jakoby prześliczne niewiasty zhańbione i obdarte z szat przez brutalną moc... Spoczęły, zmierzchły, odleciały. Weszły między zielone gaje sosen i pod zgniłymi liśćmi, pod uschłymi igłami szukały pracowicie, zdyszanych od trudu, kłów ziół wiosennych. Wtem przed oczyma zamglonymi dumaniem błękit szeroki zajaśniał. Otwarło się pole idące milami w południową stronę. Daleko w piaskach szarzały stodoły Nadarzyna i połyskiwał duży, miedziany dach kościoła oraz niewysoka jego wieżyczka. Rafał obojętnie patrzał w piaszczyste ugory śledząc ledwie widoczne koleiny suchej już drogi, gdy raptem usłyszał chrapliwy, przyduszony głos kapitana: — Stój! . Konie na ten głos, nim ręka jeźdźców przykróciła cugli, stanęły jak wryte. Złotogniade pokryły się ciemnymi łatami. Dymiły parą wszystkie. Na niektórych piana się już zamydliła. — Baczność — do zsiadania! Olbromski z zadowoleniem cielesnym przerzucił cugle na prawą stronę, okręcił grzywę około palców lewej ręki i z lekka wysunął prawą stopę ze strzemienia: Wsparłszy lewą rękę na kuli marzył jeszcze: U nas się tam już zazieleniły niwy. Rankiem po parowach mgły buzują... — Z koni! — wyrzucił kapitan. Sam, jako niedościgły wzór, przeniósł genialnie prawą nogę, palcami w dół, ostrogą do góry, przez swego cudnego wałacha. Jak jeden człowiek stanęła kompania na ziemi w pozyturze aż do komendy: — W miejscu — spocznij. Rafał zostawił swego tresowanego Bratka samopas, z zarzuconymi na siodło wodzami, i wyszedł z szeregu, żeby rozprostować kolana. Ale kapitan nie dla samego wypoczynku tu stanął. Przeszedł przed awangardą mamrocząc do siebie niezupełnie salonowe wyrazy, wybrał jednego z żołnierzy, Mazura jak świeca, i skinął nań; żeby wyszedł. Wybrał drugiego i skinął znowu. Kazał im odpiąć pałasze, złożyć na ziemi lance, zdjąć Czapki i włazić ostrożnie na najwyższe dwie sosny stojące na skraju leśnym. Obaj poskoczyli i, jak wiewiórki, idąc według rozkazu z północnej strony pniów od sęka do sęka, dostali się na wierzchołki. — Co widać? — pytał kapitan z cicha. Milczeli. — Patrz jeden z drugim, gawronie! Wielki. gościniec widzisz, jak z lasu idzie do Nadarzyna? — Widzę, panie kapitanie! — Za Nadarzynem trakt widać jeszcze, czy nie? — Widać, panie kapitanie. — Pola wszystkie oglądaj, dokoła... Patrzysz? — Patrzę, panie kapitanie. — Puste? — Pu... Nagle obadwaj żołnierze jak na komendę zaczęli zsuwać się z drzew dzwoniąc ostrogami, śpiesznie odczepiając z sęków akselbanty. — Czego? — zgrzytnął na nich kapitan. Obadwaj skoczyli na ziemię z wysoka. Biegli do koni chwytając swe czapki i lance z szeptem: — Konnica, konnica! Kapitan rzucił się w kierunku, który wskazywali. Nic z początku nie dojrzał. Pola porznięte były kępami brzozowych i sosnowych gajów. Od strony wielkiego lasu zwanego Dębakiem, przez środek pól szedł miarowy, chrzęstliwy, dzwonny pogłos. Serce Rafałowe zabiło gwałtownie i z wolna się uciszało. — Duch-duch, duch-duch... Płonęły rozpierzchłe myśli: Sarny z Łysicy idą, czy co? — Baczność — do wsiadania! — zakomenderował kapitan cicho, sekretnie. — Na koń! Rafał bezwiednie, z oczyma utkwionymi w dal, przeniósł nogę przez grzbiet koński, wsunął stopę w strzemię do kostki wielkiego palca, rzucił końce cuglów na lewą stronę. Poprawił się w siedzeniu, zmocował w sobie, wrósł w siodło i stanął jak wryty. Bratek pochrapywał nozdrzami i strzygł uszyma. Daleka muzyka kopyt końskich po mokrej, miękkiej ziemi głucho, głucho przepływała polami. Oczy oficerów, wachmistrzów, kapralów, trębaczów, żołnierzy, jak cięciwa do ostatniego krańca naciągnięta, wytężyły się w tę stronę, skąd szedł daleki takt. I oto w odległości co najmniej wiorsty, zza lasku, z wolna, płynnie, powabnie grając w słońcu kolorami wysunął się hufiec cesarskich huzarów. Kapitan stał na swym koniu zupełnie skamieniały. Twarz jego była jak gdyby z marmuru wykuta. Wszystek był w oczach. Patrol austriacki szedł w stronę nadarzyńskiego traktu, wracając widocznie z rekonesansu. Ukośnie miał przeciąć pole przed frontem polskiego oddziału. Gdy cały wyszedł na plac i widać było całą jego siłę, daleko od polskiej znaczniejszą, z ust kapitana padła jak strzał komenda: — Lance do ataku! Prędzej, niż słowo rzec, prawe ręce zsunęły się po drzewcach kopii aż do miejsca, którego mogły dosięgnąć bez pochylenia korpusu ciała. Tam je chwyciły sękate garście mazurskie. Tylca lanc wyjęli z rzemiennych u strzemienia tulejek. Pierwszy szereg schylił lance grotem w piersi wroga, drzewca na pół łokcia od końca wziął pod pachę; przycisnął do żeber. Drugi szereg ujął drzewca — i czekał. Kapitan się zasiadł mocno, rękę położył na główni pałasza. Toż oficerowie. Wielki dech w piersi... Świsnęły oficerskie szable, wyrwane z pochew jak jedna. — Przykróć cugle! Powiódł po ludziach okiem żelaznym. — Naprzód! — Marsz, marsz! Ostrogi worały się w boki końskie. Hufiec drgnął i wypadł spomiędzy drzew. Zrazu szedł nierównymi skokami, jak gdyby szukał swego taktu, wspólnego dla wszystkiej siły. W jednym momencie go schwycił. Wtedy ludzie i konie stali się jak masa jednolita, jak zlepienie w bryłę olbrzymią, jak skała oderwana z czuba łańcucha gór i lecąca w doły przepaści. Żołnierze pierwszego cugu schylali się ku szyjom końskim w miarę wzrastania przecwału. Zafurczały chorągiewki: Bryły miękkiej roli, frygnięte końskimi kopyty, grały w powietrzu. — Nacieraj! Rafał czuł wściekłą rozkosz w tym wichrowym pędzie. W zmrużonych oczach miał błękitną i błyszczącą smugę. Usłyszawszy ostatni krzyk kapitana rozwarł oczy. Był o jakie ośmdziesiąt kroków od linii nieprzyjaciół. W półszwadronie kajzerhuzarów, jednym z sześciu w przedniej straży generała feldmarszałka von Schauroth idących, od dawna spostrzeżono podjazd. Sformowany patrol leciał na spotkanie co koń skoczy. Oficerowie gnali z krzykiem na skrzydłach jeźdźców, wyciągniętymi szablami dając kierunek napaści. Gdy pierwsze dwa szeregi polskiej kompanii naciśnięte zostały przez następne tak, że łby końskie wrzynały się między jeźdźców, a piersi rumaków naparły w galopie na kłęby i wciskały się między uda koni pierwszoszeregowych, szyk huzarski, lecący pod kątem, strącił się z polskim. Ułani werznęli się w półszwadron jak pocisk. Na wsze strony rozpierzchł się pierwszy zbity cug. Kilkunastu zepchniętych z kulbak lancami wrzeszczało wśród kopyt końskich. Ale drugie i trzecie linie natarły w mig z żelazną siłą i rąbały się szablą, z konia. Podporucznik Olbromski wciesał się w ten zwarty, żołnierski tłum. Miał szablę wśród świstu szabel i począł w nie siec z furią i rozkoszą. Oczy wkoło niego przywarte, brwi zwiedzione, nozdrza dyszą. Białe zęby połyskują. Świszcze i praska brzeszczot w brzeszczot. Strzały się rozlegają i dziki wokoło wrzask. Przemógłszy skutki pierwszej, lancami, napaści, siła huzarska rzuciła się teraz wszystka z szablami. Rafał czuł to doskonale, jak roztrącone przed chwilą skrzydła Austriaków wciąż się zestępują i łączą, jak stary, ćwiczony i zwinny żołnierz palatyński dosięga nowo zaciężnego ułana kordem na brusie toczonym i ścina go z wprawą i zemstą. Toteż ujrzawszy przed sobą miejsce i starego rębacza w boju, rzucił się na niego co duchu. Ciął stojąc w strzemionach raz i drugi z błyskawiczną prędkością. Żołnierz ów odparował ciosy i pozornie umknął. Drugi najechał na jego miejsce jak sobowtór tamtego. Zwarli się końmi pierś w pierś, wrąbali w siebie nawzajem, aż stal z trzaskiem zgrzytała. Rafał pochwycił moment, wparł stopy w strzemię, stanął i płatnął na amen. Nagle tamten drugi, pozornie dezerterujący, zdarłszy konia wędzidłem tak wysoko, że z rozwartym pyskiem stanął dęba i rzucił się naprzód z impetem runął w junaka. — Wawrzek! A bijże! A bijże tę psiokrew! — wrzasnął gdzieś z boku skrzydłowy wachmistrz. Rafał czuł się na siłach i odwalił wszystkie cięcia z pewnością siebie. Pałasz jego miotał się błyskawicą, strzelał wokoło i krzesał ogień. W pewnej chwili zgiął się na bok pod strasznym ciężarem. Przetrącił mi ramię... — tyle zdążył pomyśleć. Pałasz wylatywał mu z garści, spomiędzy zmarzłych palców... Chwycił go jeszcze raz z całej mocy, z całej siły, z całej duszy i wzniósł zdrętwiałą i ciężką rękę, ale nie mógł już zadać ciosu. Mrówki; mrowisko w dłoni, w łokciu, w ramieniu... Huzar odsadził się na siodle i pchnął go wtedy sztychem w piersi. Ostrze zaorało po kości i ognistym jęzorem wżarło się w bok. Jeździec austriacki szarpnął się w tył i zleciał z siodła na bok, zajechany szabliskiem przez skrzydłowego wachmistrza. Za chwilę siedział w kucki na zagonie, obiema rękami trzymająe rozwaloną szczękę. Straszne jego, siwe oczy patrzały w próżnię, z gardła wydobywał się bydlęcy ryk. Olbromski sekretnym ruchem wyciągnął z olstrów pistolet i strzelił mu w łeb z góry, prosto w te obłąkane ślepie. Uczyniwszy to rzucił. okiem na swe spodnie i ze zdumieniem i złością zobaczył, że lewa noga, kolano, but aż do stopy zalane są krwią. Któż to, u stu diabłów, tak mię spaprał? — myślał jak przez sen. Spostrzegł, że pole całe żółknie i że płomyki zielonawe wypadają z niego rzędami. Puścił wodze i lewą ręką zaczął przecierać sobie oczy. Z krzykiem i tętentem, robiąc lancami, strzelając i tnąc się w szable, otoczyła go kupa bezładna ułanów i zagarnęła w środek. Słyszał w tym tłumie nieustający krzyk kapitana, porucznika i kolegi podporucznika: "Stój! równaj się!" Jak oszalały wywrzaskiwał to samo wachmistrz starszy. Cofali się ku lasowi odpychając ze wszech sił nacisk huzarski. Pojedynczo jeźdźcy ganiali się jeszcze tam i sam, w polu. Patrol, który wreszcie zaczął raliować się pod lasem, uprowadzał ze sobą kilkunastu wziętych w niewolę. Rafał nie rozumiał teraz dokładnie tego, co się dzieje. Było mu nieprzyjemnie, mdło i głupio. Dał się jak tchórz porąbać... Gdy wrzawa bitwy, szczęk szabel i okrzyki ucichać poczęły, rozproszeni ułani dopadali co chwila w skok do tego miejsca. Byli zgrzani, na obłąkanych i spienionych koniach. Ten i ów prowadził rumaka węgierskiego, ten i ów wlókł rannego czy potłuczonego huzara. Spostrzeżono wreszcie, że podporucznik Olbromski jest coś zanadto krwią oblany. Bronił się i udawał zucha. Ale ściągnięto go z konia. Gdy mu starszy wachmistrz na rozkaz kapitana odpiął rozwalony mundur, krew bujną falą broczyć zaczęła z zanadrza. Bielizna była we krwi, mundur przemókł nią do cna. Położono wojaka na ziemi, ściągnięto garderobę i opatrzono ranę naprędce. Była w piersi i w boku. Szła z dołu pod pachę. Sam kapitan zaczął ją wymacywać szorstkimi palcami, szukając kuli. Gdy go ranny zapewnił, że to rana nie z postrzału, przemyto rozdarcie gorzałką i zawiązano szmatami. Obandażowany tak mocno, jakby był wtłoczony w gorset, podsadzony na koń, zasiadł w kulbace nikiej w krześle. Kompania mając pośrodku swych rannych i jeńców z wolna posuwała się brzegiem komorowskich lasów w stronę traktu. W dali, pod Nadarzynem, tłumnie pieniły się wojska austriackie. Konnica wysuwała się naprzód. Dolatywał daleki gwar i śpiżowy dźwięk. Szmat jeszcze drogi zostawał do gościńca, kiedy w kierunku lasu wysunęła się równa, szeroka linia kawalerii austriackiej i ostrym a wzmagającym się kłusem szła wzdłuż drogi. Ujrzawszy ten ruch kapitan wciągnął swoją kompanijkę w lasy, a sam z oficerami przypatrywał się z otwartego miejsca. Koń Rafała stał w płytkiej wodzie leśnej i niecierpliwie kopytem rozpryskiwał ją wkoło. Oczy jeźdźca z przelotnym smutkiem taczały się po wybrzeżach wiosennego smugowia. Dusza wspominała sobie wiosenny swój sen: drogę do Wygnanki. Tak żywe było widzenie tamtejszej chwili, tak oczywisty był przed okiem tamten kraj, że teraźniejszość prawie znikła. Jak przeszkoda w uczuwaniu swych własnych rzeczy nastręczały się okrzyki żołnierzy i mimowiedny, wbrew zakazowi, szczęk szabel, ostróg, lanc, uprzęży. Tłum drgnął i podał się ku leśnemu wybrzeżu. I Rafał podniósł oczy. Na spotkanie huzarów od dawna wypadł był z lasu drugi pułk ułanów, pod komendą Tadeusza Tyszkiewicza. Po deszczach nie było w powietrzu jednej drobinki pyłu, toteż cały ów pułk widać było jak na dłoni. Zrazu szedł równo, sporą ryścią. Ale oto w oczach począł się zrastać, skupiać, jakby się w siebie wciągał. Konie zlały się z końmi, ludzie z ludźmi. Barwa jeno została, lecąca w polu. Oto poszli co pary w koniach... Kapitan Katerla nie wytrzymał. Zdarł konia, nawrócił nim w miejscu i stanąwszy przed swym oddziałkiem prędkie wydał rozkazy. Starszy wachmistrz z trzema dziesiątkami szeregowych poprowadzi jeńców i rannych w poprzek lasu, wprost do placówek pod Sękocinem i do kwatery główne j. Reszta w pole. W moment wydzielono konwój, a zmniejszony półszwadron wyszedł z lasu. Uszykował się na roli i z kopyta poleciał w bój. Te sto kilkanaście koni, lecąc z ukosa do drogi, wsparły znakomicie szarżę główną i przyczyniły się do złamania austriackiego szeregu oraz uprowadzenia dwu setek niewolnika. Rafał już tego sukcesu nie widział. Otoczony przez swych żołnierzy jechał leśną drogą. Ułani szeptali, z nadzwyczajną ciekawością przypatrując się jeńcom, oglądając i taksując pojmane konie i zdobycz. Starszy wachmistrz śmiał się pod wąsem, ale wobec Rafała nie ważył ust otworzyć. Wreszcie, licząc oczywiście na niemoc podporucznika, nie wytrzymał i zagadał do najbliższego Niemca: — A nie masz znowu czego tak hergotać, bo cię tu na rożnie nie pieką. Szable toście sobie potoczyli na brusach, żeby nas ścinać bez miłosierdzia, psubraty! Huzar podniósł na niego oczy przekrwione i pokazał swą rozpłataną głowę. W istocie, skorupa krwi zwiększała się ciągle na skudłanych włosach. — A to tak gadaj! — rzekł wachmistrz. — Boli cię? Żołnierz coś wymamrotał po węgiersku czy po rumuńsku. Rafał domyślał się, o co chodzi żołnierzowi, ale milczał. Widok krwi tego chłopa budził w nim zimny, niezłomny gniew. Żeby się odczepić od błagalnych spojrzeń, rzekł oschle: — Wachmistrz, zawiązać mu ranę i wziąć go w tył, żeby mi na oczy nie lazł. — Według rozkazu! Zsiadł wachmistrz z konia i zwrócił się do huzara: — Masz jaką chustkę? Hy? Ranny wzruszeniem ramion pokazywał, że nie rozumie. — Nawet gadać żadną gwarą nie umiesz, kapcanie! Gibnij chustkę, to ci łeb zdrutuję, fersztanden? Odgibam ci tę szmato;. nie bój się, jak łeb naprawię. Żołnierz powtórnie wskazywał, jako nie wie, czego chcą od niego. Wtedy jeden z ułanów wydobył z mantelzrka czystą szmatę i uroczyście podał ją wachmistrzowi. Ten wprędce, nic zatrzymując pochodu, obmył wódką i zawiązał głowę Austriarka. Gwarzył mu wciąż w oczy: — Szable sobie wyostrzyli ,jak brzytwy! A ja ci i bez toczenia na brusie łeb od zamachu zetnę, wiesz ty o tym? Jak cię ułan w pazury weźmie, mów pacierz, i to prędki! Tylko że ty i o pacierzu pierwszy raz pewno słyszysz, niemiecki sługo. O, juchy! Na Polaków idziecie, psubraty jedne? Cóż wam to zawinili? Skrzywdzili was kiedy? Diabli cię wiedzą, coś za jeden, a możeś i Węgier... Ja zaś ci powiem, żeś wcale nie Węgier, tylko węgrowata świnia, kiedy na nas z Niemcami sypiesz! Żebym tak nie był miętkiego serca, tobym cię wziął i tu na tym miejscu dorznął. Wiesz teraz? Szli ostro, z ciekawością, z przyjaźnią i pewnym specjalnym uszanowaniem obserwując swych jeńców. Rafał nie czuł się dobrze. Było mu wciąż głupio i mdło. Nieprzyjemna senność ogarniała go jak po bezmyślnej pijatyce. Głowę miał ciężką, a w rękach i nogach ogień. Było już nieco po południu, kiedy wyszli z lasu i skierowali się na Sękocin. Trafili w wir wojska. Zza piaszczystych wzgórków około Lesznowoli i Łazów pokazywały się w lot i ginęły z oczu przednie straże brygady generała Spetha. Okrążając las przebiegały nawet Mokrąwolę. Brygada generała Rożnieckiego z czterema działami stała nieruchomo pod Janczewicami, przy karczmie zwanej Wygoda, na drodze z Falent do Lesznowoli. Lasy falenckie jęczały jak rozkołysany dzwon od huku bitwy, od strzałów ręcznej broni i okrzyków Tyszkiewiczowskiej jazdy. Cały trakt warszawski przed Falentami zajęty był przez najrozmaitsze rodzaje broni. Szedł tamtędy w kolumnach, brnąc w tęgim błocie po kolana, trzeci pułk fizylierów w kierunku Michałowie, inne wracały spod Komorowa czy Pęcie do Puchał. Latali do jazdy Rożnieckiego zbryzgani po czuby kit adiutanci. Co koń skoczy przeleciał jakiś podoficer w kierunku Jaworowa. Wszystkie wojska ustępowały przed idącym powoli konwojem. Całe bataliony spędzano w rowy z gościńca. Oficerowie, nawet wyższej rangi, salutowali. Pierwszy to raz w życiu Rafał uczuł, co jest sława. Dreszcz uniesienia nie znanego mu dotąd przeszedł po nim jak lew po puszczy. Oczy zaćmiły się od szczęścia i dumy. Dałby się w sztuki porąbać, żywcem spalić, włóczyć końmi za ów tryumf, jakiego doznał na dwuwiorstowej przestrzeni miedzy Sękocinem a Falentami. Sama wioska Falenty wolna była zupełnie od wojska. Las olszowy za nią i okolica zrujnowanego pałacu, grobla i droga prowadząca do Raszyna — również. Dopiero około kościoła w Raszynie, w domach jego z prawej strony gościńca, a osobliwie za kościołem, gdzie kilkuset chłopów sypało szaniec, było tak pełno, że ledwie się zdołali przecisnąć. Ustepowano i tu, ile można. Piechota wyciągała szyje, żeby zobaczyć niewolnika, jazda podsuwała się, oficerowie zachodzili drogę. Wszyscy biegli w nadziei, że zobaczą pieszych pandurów z zaplatanymi warkoczykami koło uszu. Wszystko tu było w ruchu. Nie wiedziano, czy mała armia wyruszy dalej, na spotkanie nieprzyjaciela, czy zostanie w tym miejscu. Nikt nie umiał powiedzieć, gdzie umieścić rannych. W samym Raszynie miejsca nie starczyło, o Falentach nie mogło być mowy. Nawinął się wreszcie chirurg i wziął Rafała w obroty. Jako pierwszym z oficerów rannym w tej okazji — zajął się w szczególny sposób. Wywiózł go o dwie wiorsty za Raszyn, w kierunku Warszawy, do Opaczy. Wachmistrz tymczasem zabrał jeńców i powiódł do komendy swego pułku, żeby zdać raport generałowi, wręczyć mu raport i usłyszeć rozkazy. Olbromski byt znużony, widocznie wskutek dużej utraty krwi. Obojętnie spoglądał na dwór w Opaczy, który mu chirurg wskazywał, i obojętnie słuchał zapewnień, że tu będzie mu stokroć lepiej niż w szpitalu przewoźnym, założonym w oberży raszyńskiej. Dwór w Opaczy stał w niewielkim, pustym ogrodzie. Od strony drogi warszawskiej i pola otoczony był parkanem. Rafał zapamiętał sobie ten na pół rozwalony parkan, który tu i ówdzie spróchniał i runął. Zarazem łączkę... Było mu lepiej i weselej na widok bielonego dworu. Coś jakby rodzinne gniazdo stanęło przed oczyma. Muślinowe firanki wisiały w oknach "na drugiej stronie", gdzie zapewne musiała być rzadko otwierana bawialnia. Z podwórza wychylał się gołębnik. Widać było w głębi gumno, obdarte zabudowania i kupy nawozu, świeżo wyrzuconego i dymiącego jak jałowcowe ognisko. Wejście do domu stało zamknięte. Na błotnistym gościńcu ciągnęły się linie bagażów i kotłowały wozy amunicyjne. Chirurg zsadził swego pacjenta z konia, pobiegł w podwórze i hukał tam, kogoś szukając. Rafał przez ten czas siedział na ganku i dumał. Polami przeciągały kolumny wojska. Daleko pod Jaworowem, w stronie Piaseczna, rysowały się we mgle wiosennej ruchome linie batalionów idących pod komendą Jana Kamieńskiego. Nareszcie klucz zgrzytnął w zamku i ranny wprowadzony został do sieni. Chirurg z wrzaskiem wymyślał na jakiegoś człeczynę, ekonoma czy podstarościego, który spode łba, z odrazą przypatrywał się Rafałowi wciąż pomlaskując wargami. Gdy mu kazano otwierać drzwi do najlepszego pokoju "na drugiej stronie", ociągał się dopóty, aż go chirurg porwał za kołnierz. W saloniku dziwnie pustym, jakby z niego dopiero co wywieziono sprzęty, było powietrze mocno stęchłe. Za pierwszym pokojem stała otworem stancyjka wygodniej urządzona. Znalazło się tam łóżko z pościelą zupełnie czystą, z atłasową kołdrą, miękkimi piernatami i stosem haftowanych poduszek. — O, to włośnic! Tego nam brakowało! _ ucieszył się lekarz. — Tu podporucznikowi będzie lepiej... — Ja tu nikogo nic puszczę! — zgrzytnął ów burgrabia. — Nie puścisz, wasan? — Nie puszczę. To jest łóżko samej pani dziedziczki. — Mam rozkaz strictissime ''zaraz to łóżko wywieźć. — To ja ''strictissime kasuję tamten rozkaz. — Ehe... — Rwij mi acan po gorącą wodę na dużej, czystej misce. Żeby mi za dwa pacierze była w tym miejscu! — wypalił dobroczyńca Rafała, chwytając tamtego za ramię po raz wtóry i otwierając nim drzwi na oścież. Z sieni dał się słyszeć głos bynajmniej nie pokorny: — Ja idę, ale wy, młokosy, popamiętacie! — Konia odwiąż od płotu! Zaprowadź go do stajni! Owsa mu daj pełny żłób! Słyszałeś?... — A jakże, słyszałem... — mruknął tamten w kącie sieni. Wkrótce Rafał został opatrzony przez chirurga. Nacierpiał się niemało przy sondowaniu i myciu rany, ale się i pocieszył, gdy go lekarz zapewnił, że ostrze huzarskiej broni niezbyt wiele przecięło więzów. Ześliznęło się jakoby po kościach i naszarpało tylko niemało mięsa na boku i pod pachą. Obandażowany i spokojny ułan legł w puchu. Chirurg nakazał spokój i przy pożegnaniu obiecał odwiedziny swe nazajutrz rano. Dzień z wolna rozproszył się i w nocy utonął. Nikt nie przyszedł, żeby zapalić światło. Rafał nie miał o to pretensji: prawdziwie wypoczywał w zacisznej alkowie. Było mu dobrze nad wszelki wyraz. Myśli przyjemne i wesołe schodziły się do niego i bawiły u wezgłowia, niby goście pożądani, niby kształty ulubione i najprzyjemniejsze, niby zapachy znajomych kwiatów z dawnych lat, z rodzonych okolic. Najtrudniejszych spraw swego życia, najbardziej przykrych wypadków pierwszy raz od tylu czasów zażądał wolą ku sobie i oglądał je wszystkie w promieniach radosnego spokoju ducha. Ośmielił się wejść bez trwogi w Tatry, przebyć znane drogi, z uśmiechem półlitości a półdrwiny kroczyć na skalne zręby. Zajrzał w przezroczyste, błękitne i litworowe jeziora. Usłyszał z lubością szum potoku napełniający doliny aż do szczytu zbójeckich okien krzesanicy. Ogarnął go łagodny śmiech i pobłażliwa litość nad wszystkim. Nawet dźwięk tamtego imienia nie przerażał już duszy. Melodyjne sylaby, nie, raczej krople cichych łez, jedna złączona z drugą, z trzecią... Patrzą z ciemności tej izby modre źrenice... Ale nic już nie ujrzą, nic a nic. Co mnie i tobie, niewiasto? — pyta się jej z dobrotliwą mądrością życie. — Tyś już jest popiół, nie tylko jako ciało i krew, nie tylko jako piękność, nie tylko jako wspomnienie żywe piękności, ale popiół jako uczucie, a jam jest młodość, siła i żądza. Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Ostatni jeszcze przyjdzie wiatr i ostatnią garstkę popiołu uczuć w nicość rozwieje. Odsunął się od tych myśli jak od znajomych, którymi się już nacieszył do woli. Przeszedł do innych. Ach, to on, mistrz de With! Ujrzał wyraźnie wielką figurę, korpus, głowę, oczy... Wspomniał sobie wkroczenie do Gdańska i ó w blokhauz niezdobyty... Wspomniał wywalone podkopami mury, wyrwane okienka i wejście, a wreszcie ostatnią w ruinach walkę. "Major de With, pruski oficer piechoty"... — czyta z listy oficer, kiedy rannych z fortu wynoszą. Rafał widzi jeszcze twarz bladą; masę krwi w skudłanych, krętych włosach, przygasłe oczy. Oczy te patrzą weń, gdy rannego dowódcę blokhauzu niosą na tragach. Patrzą weń uważnie, patrzą z dołu do góry. Spokojne, zimne, mężne oczy! Ale oto skrzywienie odrazy maluje się w ustach i wielka głowa z niechęcią odwraca się na widok "brata". Przymykają się powieki, żeby nie widzieć twarzy "ucznia". Mrok tej alkowy w Opaczy szeptać się zdaje: Ciebie to poznał wtedy... Zraniona duma szarpie się w piersi Rafała. Buchają niczym niezatamowane wyrzuty. Nie, nie, o tym jeszcze z uśmiechem marzyć nie sposób — marzy ranny odsuwając od siebie widok trupa Mistrza katedry, taki, jak go ujrzał w kostnicy nazajutrz po wzięciu Gdańska. Pali go teraz spokój tego trupa, urąga mu nieruchoma głowa i dumnie zaciśnięte usta... Zbudził go z tych marzeń niezwykły hałas. Ktoś chodził po sieni ze światłem, głośno klął, gadał, wreszcie wkroczył do sąsiedniej izby. Tu obejrzał z fukaniem wszystkie sprzęty, szturchał je i rzucał z miejsca na miejsce. Zbliżył się wielkim krokiem do łóżka. Rafał z wściekłością patrzał na tego natręta i miał właśnie zamiar wygnać go stąd, gdy oto spostrzegł jego odzienie i zamilkł. Ów oficer miał na sobie krótki, granatowy traczek ułański z generalskim na rabatach haftem, długie, amarantowe spodnie. Zdjął był rogatą czapko; z wysokim, czarnym piórem, suto galonowaną i trzymał ją w ręce. Wznosząc wysoko łojową świeczkę w blaszanym lichtarzu schylił się sapiąc nad pierzynami. — Diabli cię tu przynieśli... — mruknął przez zęby. Była to twarz długa, wygolona, o kolorze zrudziałego piaskowca. Zimne jak lód, wypukłe oczy, obwieszone torbami powiek, patrzały z pogardą i rozumem. Zaciśnięte usta wąskie i surowe, zdało się, przemocą zatrzymują za zębami wyrazy znieważające. Ranny widział był już nieraz tę głowę z nosem grubym i długim, porzniętą fałdami idącymi wzdłuż twarzy, ale teraz przypatrywał się jej w dwójnasób ciekawie. Generał stał nad nim ze świecą przez czas pewien i badał go przeszywającym wzrokiem. Potem raptownie odwrócił się i wyszedł do pierwszego pokoju. Tam, szurgając stołkami i stolikiem, zasiadł nareszcie. Na jedynym stoliczku, jaki pozostał, rozłożył wielką mapę i podparłszy głowę pięściami utonął w padaniu czy rachunkach. Chwilami coś do siebie mruczał, to znowu coś zapisywał na kartkach pugilaresu. Rafał nie mógł już myśleć o spaniu. Miał przed oczyma pełgający krąg światła, czarną, zwichrzoną, kędzierzawą czuprynę generała i olbrzymi cień jego głowy na przeciwległej ścianie. Był pewien, że lada chwila wyrzucą go z tych piernatów. Wcale go nie martwiła ta pewność, był bowiem dość wypoczęty i wesół. Rana nie sprawiała mu wielkiej przykrości, a ogólna ociężałość zupełnie przeszła. Generał studiował swoją mapę więcej niż godzinę. Ukończywszy, widać, jakieś obliczenia, mapę złożył, zamknął notes, rozparł się na stoliku łokciami, złożył głowę na ręku... Drzemał tak przez czas pewien, ale gdy sen na dobre morzyć go zaczął, wstał i ociężałymi ruchy zaczął szukać miejsca, gdzie by się mógł wyciągnąć. Nie było gdzie, chyba na ziemi. Zsunął dwa krzywe krzesełka, ale nie zdołał zmieścić się na nich. Raptem odwrócił głowę i patrzał w ciemny pokoik Rafałów. Po chwili wszedł tam. Omackiem znalazł chorego, odsunął go do samej ściany i położył się na połowie łóżka. Rafał z uszanowaniem odsunął się do ściany i ustępował kołdry. — Nie potrzeba! — mruknął Sokolnicki. — Leż, wasan, kiedy ci dobrze. Mówił mi chirurg, że cię ranili. Gdzie to? — Mam ranę w boku. — Pytam się: w jakiej potrzebie? Chirurg niech się pieści twoją raną, nie ja! — Pod Nadarzynem. To jest... — Co jest? — To jest pod lasem helenowskim. — Więc gdzież ostatecznie? Bo Nadarzyn to mieścina, a las to las. — Pod lasem, panie generale. — Godność wasana? — mruknął już przez sen. Rafał wymienił swe nazwisko. — Był kadet Olbromski w Rycerskiej Szkole, a potem oficer za Rzeczypospolitej. — Brat mój starszy. — Aha!... — ziewnął generał. W tej samej chwili zachrapał na cały dwór. Głowa jego leżała na brzegu poduszki, ogromna, długa, kudłata. Olbromski nie spuszczał z niej oka — i w tak dziwnej pozycji przeleżał, a właściwie przesiedział ze dwie godziny. Świeczka, zostawiona w pierwszym pokoju, dopaliła się i zgasła. Twarda jeszcze była noc, kiedy dał się słyszeć głuchy tętent kilku koni. Słychać było kroki osób niecierpliwie chodzących dookoła ścian dworu i głośną rozmowę. Dobijano się do okien, szukano drzwi. Na pewien czas wszystko ucichło, a kiedy Rafał sądził, że przybysze już się oddalili, drzwi do pierwszego pokoju otwarły się i ktoś na cały głos zawołał: — Monsieur le général Sokolnicki! Śpiący generał ani drgnął. Olbromski zaczął go potrząsać. zrazu ostrożnie, potem coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie Sokolnicki zgrzytnął: — Kto? Czego? Atakują — Generał Sokolnicki! — wołał głos z ciemności. — Vite, vite! '' Nareszcie, rozespany, porwał się na nogi. Zatoczył koło, przeciągnął się, aż w nim, zda się, wszystkie kości zatrzeszczały, i skrzesał ognia. Zapalono nową łojówkę i nędzny jej blask oświetlił kilka postaci wchodzących do pierwszej stancji. Byli to starsi oficerowie, zachlastani do ramion ciepłych płaszczów i utytłani w błocie do kolan. Jednemu z nich podano krzesło. Gdy usiadł za świecą, twarzą naprzeciwko Rafała, rozłożono przed nim mapę, i ten sam głos, który wołał na Sokolnickiego, ozwał się znowu. Generał siedzący zwracał na mówcę ciekawe i uważne spojrzenie. Kiedy niekiedy sekretnie ziewał. Był to wysoki mężczyzna lat czterdziestu pięciu, sześciu, z twarzą tłustą, okrągłą i jeszcze piękną, choć już rozlaną i w policzkach obwisłą. Osobliwie piękne miał oczy: aksamitne, płomienne, pod szerokimi łukami brwi. Co chwila, pragnąc ukryć ziewanie, muskał pieszczotliwie małego wąsika. Pelletier wciąż wykładał po francusku swój pogląd. — Co do mnie— rzekł książę Józef zwracając się do Sokolnickiego — nie przestanę żałować, żem nie poszedł wprost i gdzieś za Nadarzynem nie rzuciłem się na nich z całą siłą, jaka jest. Nic przestanę żałować! Tylko chodkiewiczowski atak mógłby nam dać szansę zwycięstwa. Sokolnicki ukłonił się z obłudną zgodą na te słowa, z udanym współubolewaniem. Po chwili, rysując palcem na mapie długą linię, mówił: — Chociaż z drugiej strony te błota i rudawiska nie są do pogardzenia. Idą tak długim pasem i tak znakomicie nas broni! od osaczenia. Żaden szaniec nie oddałby tylu usług... — Ach, dajże pokój! — Proszę tylko spojrzeć. Za Jaworowem, niemal od Piaseczna, zaczyna się nieprzebyta gać błotna, a idzie aż Bóg wie dokąd. Człowiek nie przebrnie tych moczarów, z wyjątkiem Raszyna i Michałowie, koń nie zgruntuje, chyba za Pruszkowem .i pod Piasecznem. Ku Piasecznu nie pójdą z obawy przyparcia do Wisły. W Raszynie mamy szaniec, w Michałowicach... — Ach, dajże pokój! Stać nad tym rynsztokiem i czekać na los kraju, rozmyślając, w którym też miejscu nas obejdą i obskoczą... — Mamy sumiennie rozstawione brygady konne aż do Błonia, do Woli i do Piaseczna. Obejść nas... — Co to znaczy! Te brygady mogą nam tylko zwiastować, w którym miejscu przebyto bajora. Młody, trzydziestoletni Francuz chwytał uchem obce mu dźwięki. Snadź coś rozumiał, bo kiedy niekiedy raptownie potakiwał. W pewnej chwili zaczął mówić prawie to samo co Sokolnicki. Wywodził tak bez przerwy aż do przybycia nowej osoby. Był to Fiszer. Na jego widok książę wstał ze swego miejsca i gorączkowo, wyciągając rękę, mówił: — Wciąż mię namawiają do oczekiwania w tej obmierzłej pozycji. Nawet Sokolnicki, którego zawsze trzeba tenir par la basque'', żeby zbyt daleko nie poszedł. Co powiesz nowego, generale? — Wracam z Michałowie. Zmarzłem... — rzekł mały generał zacierając siarczyście ręce. Po chwili dodał: — Trafił mi się tam pewien fygas Samios... — No, no? — zapytali słuchacze. — Pewien Polaczek galicyjski zemknął ku nam fasami na Komorów, na Janki, Wolicę. Przyszedł o północku do Michałowie w ubraniu chłopa, tak zaciapany, że ledwie go było widać. Wziąłem go na dobre spytki, bom podejrzewał, czy to czasem nie jaki znawca, ale nie! — dobre człeczysko. Powiadał mi detale. Fiszer zbliżył się o kilka kroków do stoliczka i mapy. Zimnym i jakby martwym okiem patrzał na nią. Wreszcie rzekł niby do siebie: — Mało nas, bardzo mało. Wiecie wy, mości panowie? — Jeden na czterech. — To niemożliwe! — krzyknął Sokolnicki. — Jeden na czterech! — powtórzył Fiszer. — Dziewiećdziesiąt cztery dział wyszło już z Nadarzyna. To znaczy: trzy działa na nasze jedno. — Mówiłem, że iść naprzód... -zaczął książę Józef ze zmarszczonym czołem i zduszoną w głosie rozpaczą. Po chwili zwrócił się do Fiszem z kategorycznym pytaniem: — Co mówisz? — No, teraz już iść za późno. Trzeba było nie puścić ich za Pilicę; napaść od Inowłodza czy Czerwonej Karczmy. Teraz nie ma już o czym... — Tylem zyskał; że mi Gartenberg rozpędził milicją w Kawie, zabrał kasę i magazyny. Mam raport. Zapasy w Nowym Mieście... Zrabowane wszystko w Sadkowicach, w Białej... — Już teraz za Kawkę się nie wydalimy, boby nas w nią wegnali i utopili. Nawet Rożniecki musi się pilnować i ustępując iść na zachód, ku Komorowu, ku Helenowu, piaskami. A tu, mości książę, miejsce jest dobre. Pociągnął suchą ręką po wychudłej twarzy, przetarł blade oczy i mówił spokojnie: — Gdyby tak na mnie, to stanąłbym w tym miejscu i biłbym się aż do śmierci. Pelletier usłyszawszy z ust Sokolnickiego wytłumaczenie słów szefa sztabu machnął ręką z zadowoleniem i zaczął w tekę swoją zbierać papiery. Książę siedział zamyślony i patrzał w płomień świecy. Fiszer mówił zatopiony w sobie: — Gdyby tak na mnie... Wyszedłbym za groblę z przednią strażą. Austriaki miejsca tego nie znają. Raszyn wygląda od Nadarzyna jakoby wzgórek na tamtej równinie. Biliby w Falenty i w Puchały nie przeczuwając, że w celu zdobycia Raszyna trzeba przede wszyskim zdobyć topiele Kawki. Topiele okryte olszyną tak szczelnie, że dopiero konający przekona się, jak to tam zdradnie a głęboko. Falenty są jak szpic. Chałupy tej wsi stanowią najdalsze angles saillants całej naszej pozycji. Trzeba tę wieś zająć, mocno obsadzić, utwierdzić się w niej, no i bić się na śmierć. Grobla — to będzie drugi etap, a Raszyn trzeci. Armaty nasze z szańca za kościołem raszyńskim panują już nad groblą i mogą bić w olszynę. Książę Poniatowski ocknął się i rzekł z uśmiechem: — Panie generale brygady, zdaje mi się, że to do ciebie pito mówiąc o walce w Falentach... — Jestem gotów... — odpowiedział Sokolnicki z ukłonem: — Tak, tak, on zawsze gotów, kiedy mowa, żeby lecieć naprzód... — mówił Fiszer. — A więc — decydował Poniatowski — generał Biegański z trzecim pułkiem piechoty i czterema armatami stoi w Michałowicach i broni tamtejszych suchych przejść pode dworem, między trzema stawami. Kamieński stoi w Jaworowie z dworna batalionami ósmego i drugim batalionem pierwszego pułku. Ma 6 armat. Pan generał dziś jeszcze o świcie zajmiesz Falenty Małe i Duże, pałac, las olszowy, drogi i groblę. Wszak znasz te miejsca? — Znam. — Jakież wypadłoby wziąć bataliony? -zwrócił się książę do szefa sztabu. Fiszer wydobył z portfelu spisy i obadwaj z Pelletierem zagłębili się w dociekanie. Wkrótce szef czytał: — Pierwszy batalion pierwszego pułku piechoty, pierwszy batalion ósmego pułku, świeżo przybyły z Modlina pod wodzą Godebskiego, jeden batalion szóstego pułku. Bateria młodego Sołtyka. Sokolnicki słuchał wyprostowany. Książę liczył na palcach, kiedy Fiszer wyczytywał z papieru. — Masz tedy, panie generale, czternaście kompanii fizylierskich, dwie grenadierów, dwie woltyżerów. Razem dwa tysiące pięćset chłopa. Sześć armat. Możesz się tęgo bronić. — Osobliwie, że będę miał staw i bagna za sobą, a do ustąpienia w razie porażki groblę... — mówił Sokolnicki z ironiczną przechwałką. — Więcej dać nie można... -mruczał Fiszer. -Gdybyście byli otoczeni i wzięci w niewolę, Raszyn zostałby bez obrony. — No, do bitwy tak zaraz nie przyjdzie. Austriacy nie decydują się zbyt szybko... — mówił książę. — Znam ich przecie. Co do grobli... to zapewne... Ale będziemy was wspierali. My tymczasem jeszcze podsypiemy nasz zakop raszyński. Chciałbym go przeciągnąć za drogę warszawską ku Michałowicom i nad staw raszyński, w drugą stronę. Ufortyfikujemy kościół, mur kościelny i domostwa żydowskie, skoro już tu koniecznie bronić się mamy. Sokolnicki usiadł przy stole i za dyktandem Fiszem oraz Pelletiera pisał rozkaz dzienny. Książę podpisał go i zaraz wyszedł, prędko żegnając obecnych. Za nim Pelletier. Fiszer zebrał swoje papiery, naciągnął płaszcz na ramiona i miał się również ku wyjściu. Już we drzwiach stojąc zwrócił się do generała brygady ze słowem: — Szczęść Boże! — Daj Panie Boże! — odrzekł brygadier. Po wyjściu generałów zawrócił co tchu do łóżka, na którym Rafał siedział w kucki, słuchając wszystkiego. — Nie śpisz wasan? — mruknął Sokolnicki. — Nie śpię, panie generale. — I nie masz zamiaru umierać? — Ani myślę. — A jakże się ma twoja tkliwa rana? — Wcale dobrze. — Teraz będziesz spał czy nie? — Nie będę spał, panie generale. — Na pewno? — Na pewno, panie generale. — Słuchajże, rycerzu. Rozkazy do marszu wyda szef sztabu, a ja się zdrzemnę jeszcze do świtu. Pojmujesz, co mówię? Zdrzemnę się do świtu. Jak tylko zacznie szarzeć, obudzisz mię. Obudzisz? — Obudzę, panie generale. Namyśl się. Bo gdybyś miał zasnąć... — Obudzę, panie generale! Sokolnicki rzucił się na łóżko, Rafał postanowił korzystać ze sposobności i robić karierę. Rzekł tedy śmiało: — Panie generale, racz mię wysłuchać. — Tylko prędzej, prędzej! — Pozwól mi towarzyszyć sobie w tej ekspedycji. — W charakterze? — W charakterze... w charakterze... — Prędzej! — W charakterze... po prostu podporucznika Ĺ la suite. — Nie mam do tego prawa i nie znam takiej rangi. Jestem tylko generałem brygady, a ty rannym oficerkiem. Jak zostanę naczelnym wodzem in partibus infidelium, nie zapomnę, żeśmy spali pod jedną kołdrą. — Jestem już zdrów, a nie wiem, gdzie jest mój szwadron. Pono za Rawką. Pozwoli mi pan generał być w tej batalii przy sobie bez żadnej rangi aż do chwili, kiedy znajdę swoją komendę. — Dobrze. Obudź skoro świt, a teraz milcz z łaski swojej i... niech cię wszyscy diabli! Za chwilę chrapał. Skoro tylko ciemne rano dało widzieć szyby okienka w dużym pokoju, Rafał przelazł przez śpiącego snem kamiennym i jak umiał, jak mógł najprędzej, wdział swój uniform. Munduru nie zdołał zapiąć żadną miarą wskutek grubych powijaków bandaża, którym miał opasane żebra. Zaczął targać generała za ramię. — Kto? Czego? — wściekał się rozespany. — Generale, dnieje! — Idź, bo ubiję! — Generale, nie dam już spać ani chwili. Dnieje! Widząc, że słowami nie poradzi, użył siły. Sokolnicki rozwarł wreszcie ogromne powieki i klął na czym świat stoi. Jeszcze niezupełnie rozbudzony pytał: — Czy atakują? — Atakują, atakują! Ocknął się wreszcie i siadł na łóżku. Za chwilę otrząsnął się i porwał na nogi. — No, chwałaż Bogu i za tę kruszynkę snu! U kaduka! Ja się już nigdy w życiu porządnie nie wyśpię. A no! Zaczynamy! — Pan generał raczy mi pozwolić, żebym mu towarzyszył? — Prawda, coś mi wasan w tej materii gadałeś. Cóż ja mam z tobą zrobić? — Jako zwyczajny widz... — Nie ma widzów w bitwach. A ja ci powiem sub rosa, że my nie na bal paré idziemy za tę grobelkę. Gdzie twój pułk stoi? — Właśnie tego nie wiem. — To się dowiedz i kwita! — Panie generale! — Zaraz... Umiesz po niemiecku? — Umiem. — Ale czy na pewno? — Umiem, panie generale. — No dobrze. Będziesz mi potrzebny jako tłumacz... w razie pojmania, uważasz, niewolnika. Ale czegóż łazisz rozpięty jak mamka? — Bandaż. — Bandaż... Pokaż no się. To szósty pułk. Z pierwszej formacji. Pod Tczewem byłeś? — Byłem. — Pod Gdańskiem? — Byłem, panie generale. — Jako "widz"? — Właściwie... — Rozumiem! To wiedz, że ja cię kurować nie będę. Możesz przy mnie być i rób, jak ci się podoba. Olbromski. Pamiętam tamtego! Zacny był oficjerek, choć mazgaj i sentymentalista. No, w drogę! Wyszli na świat. Ciemne były jeszcze pola. Płaską otchłanią słały się na wschód i na zachód. W stronie Jaworowa, na wodach szeroko rozlanych, na stawach niecił się słaby brzask. Przejmujące zimno szło z nizin Rawki od strony południowej. Rafał skoczył w podwórze i po chwili gwałtownego kołatania wynalazł ludzi, a ci mu w mig podali osiodłanego Bratka. Generał kazał dla siebie zaprząc szkapę do małej bryczulki. Wkrótce jechał do Raszyna, powożony przez brudnego parobka. Olbromski konno towarzyszył mu z boku. Z dala już, na gościńcu i w obrębie szańca, przed kościołem raszyńskim, spostrzegli równe linie wojska stojącego w szyku. Rogate, czarne czapki z orłami i jednakie pompony, krótkie kurtki z białymi plastronami, białe spodnie, kamasze i ciżmy tworzyły długie rysy w ciemności. Tabor armat i wozów formował za plebanią, nad stawem, u jego niskiego wybrzeża, ciemne i chropawe wzgórze. Na prawo i na lewo od drogi, w polu, między Opaczą a Raszynem, bielały namioty. Gdzieniegdzie wałęsał się jeszcze dym gasnącego ogniska. Przy drodze, wzdłuż doliny, stały na koniach pikiety ułańskie z chorągiewkami w futerałach, z pistoletem na pogotowiu, nieruchome, błękitne we mgle i ciszy. Rafała ogarnął dawno nie uczuwany lęk i smutek wśród tego snu wojska. Czekał z niecierpliwością na alarm, wystrzał... Ale cisza była nieprzerwana. Mgły nad stawem kłębić się poczęły i błąkać. Czarne zamajaczyły w nich olchy, wierzby... Sokolnicki siedział w wózeczku i bardziej do siebie niż do słuchacza mówił: — Toż to bateria artylerii konnej, Sołtyka... Nieprawdaż? Cztery armaty ośmiofuntowe, dwa granatniki sześciocalowe. Sześć wozów do tej baterii, sto koni, powiedzmy, sto cztery konie. Na prawo cóż to tam śpi w tych wściekle białych namiotach? — Sasi, panie generale. — Masz słuszność, Sasi. Trzy bataliony, 150 huzarów. Dwanaście armat. A tamte ku Michałowicom działa... Widzisz? To kompania młodych frantów, Ostrowskiego i Włodzia Potockiego. Wózek wolno brnął w kałużach i koleinach bagnistej drogi warszawskiej. Nie dojeżdżając do szańca Sokolnicki zlazł z bryczki. Trzy bataliony ujrzawszy go uformowały się. Wypadli z szeregów adiutanci i salutując okrążyli generała. Pułkownicy — Godebski, Małachowski, Sierawski, dowódcy tych batalionów na ten dzień 19 kwietnia, dosiedli koni i zajęli swe miejsca. Zabrzmiał rozkaz, trzykroć powtórzony. Mignęły oficerskie szpady jak jedna. Linia bojowa wraz sprezentowała broń. Sokolnicki wyprostował się. Twardym krokiem szedł z wolna przed wyciągniętym frontem. Mijając pułkownika Godebskiego, który szlachetnym męstwem, krwią, ranami zdobył swe szlify we włoskich i niemieckich wojnach, pozdrowił go rycerskim spojrzeniem i ukłonem wodza. Mijając pułkownika Małachowskiego, który dowodził braćmi we Włoszech, na oceanie, na wyspie, który widział wszystko od początku do końca i z San Domingo powrócił, pozdrowił go ukłonem wodza, który był razem ukłonem czci. Mijając pułkownika Sierawskiego, który przebył, podobnie jak tamci dwaj, wszystką z żołnierzem dolę-niedolę, pozdrowił go rycerskim spojrzeniem i ukłonem wodza. Przyprowadzono mu konia. Siadł nań ciężko. W milczeniu przez chwil kilka patrzał w głąb batalionów. Już zorza ze słońca, wstającego daleko, spływała na wody stawu Raszyna. Granatowe fale lelejały się cudnie i melodyjnie chlupając tańczyły dokoła badylów suchych trzcin. Żywym płomieniem z głębin przezroczystej wody wybiegły jasne pędy tataraku. Było tak cicho, że wojsko usłyszało daleki szelest suchych zeszłorocznych szuwarów. Gorzko, żałobnie, smutno szumiały. Ich jasnożółte, złotawe liście dotykając się wzajem szerzyły w pustce ni to skrzeczenie, ni to śpiew. Chwiały się ostre kity nad głębiami. Mnóstwo z nich wiatr już obił, wicher obdarł, a granatowa fala przyniosła aż do grobli i ułożyła na jej krawędzi w równe, zygzakowate mogiły. Z gąszczów oczeretu raz w raz wypływały dzikie kaczki, kołysały się na modrych falach. Kurki wodne pokrzykiwały w gęstwinie. Nad dalekimi błotami Jaworowa tuman stał gęsty. Po drugiej stronie grobli wyłaniało się z mroku bajoro, jeszcze nie okryte trawą. Zeschły chwast błotny, rude chrusty rokicin i ciemnobrunatne olchy z czerwonymi dziuplami zaściełały niski rozdół przerznięty przez strumień, który sączył się z upustu w przeciwległym końcu grobli, od strony Falent. Grobowy, zimny wyziew wstawał z tego podziemia jakoby widmo. Wyciągniętymi rękoma, które w siebie wchodzą i wychodzą, obejmował stojące rycerstwo. Schylał ku nim potworną głowę i mroźne usta przyciskał do czerstwych policzków młodości. Sokolnicki noga za nogą podjechał do batalionu prowadzonego przez pułkownika Godebskiego. Rzucił półgłośny rozkaz: — Przez groblę — naprzód! Szefowie dwu batalionów obocznych po prawej i lewej stronie kazali zajść półplutonami, batalionowi na prawej stronie w lewo, a batalionowi na lewej stronie — w prawo. Jednocześnie batalion Godebskiego zaszedł półplutonami w lewo i w prawo. Dwa półplutony, stojące na drodze między kościołem a murowanymi domami, gdzie mieścił się sztab główny, ruszyły naprzód na podwójny odstęp półplutonu. Ujrzawszy, że przewodni zajęli swe miejsca na prawym i lewym skrzydle półplutonów w pierwszym ich szeregu, generał Sokolnicki zakomenderował do uskutecznienia: — Kolumna — naprzód! Szefowie powtórzyli rozkaz. Sokolnicki zwrócił konia z rozkazem: — Marsz! Gdy powtórzony gruchnął ten rozkaz, półplutony, stojące u wejścia na groblę, pomaszerowały naprzód krokiem taktowym. Kiedy ostatni z nich wszedł między dwa rzędy drzew, Roman Sołtyk, kapitan komendant parku artylerii, przeznanego do przedniej straży, rzucił rozkaz: — Baczność! Na prawo do boju. Przewodni na prawo. Marsz! Jezdni kanonierowie puścili konie. Ciężko zahuczał śpiż. Głowy, wyloty, czopy, puste komory, zielone łoża, przodkary i koła dudniły potwornie w ciszy porankowej. Jęknęła do głębi pod kopytami wstrząśnięta ziemia. Pnie i konary drzew dzikich, z jednej i drugiej strony obrastające groblę, zadrżały, jakoby w ciemność bojaźni wtrącone. Sokolnicki noga za nogą jechał z dala od wszystkich, sam. Przed oczyma jego po prawej i lewej ręce rozwierały się dwie niziny: staw i błota za groblą. W uszach mu szumiał przykry szelest trzcin. Spokojnie spod nasuniętych powiek patrzały kamienne oczy. Na wargi wyszedł jad wrodzonego śmiechu. Przymknął wtedy oczy i myślał: Ja to was wiodę w to miejsce zgniłe, ja to was wiodę... Ja to waszymi trupami zapełnię te niziny... Rozkazuj, wodzu! Słucha twój podkomendny. Nie było cię, wodzu, przy dalekich sprawach nad rzeką Padus, nad rzeką Tyber, nad rzeką Ren, nad jeziorami Włoch, w wąwozach Tyrolu, w czeluściach Szwajcar. Spałeś w puchu za onych dni, wodzu nasz. Żegnajcie, żegnajcie, młode moje lata! Ty, stary szwedzki okopie pod Grodnem, gdziem młodymi trudami związał pięć tysięcy faszyn, trzy tysiące uplótł koszów, dwa tysiące płotów — na darmo. — Gdzie moje kwatermistrzostwo ramię w ramię z Sułkowskim... Bądź pozdrowiony, cieniu... Zwiesił głowę. Ręce oparł na kuli. Mgły snują się w oczach, cienie snują się w myślach. Warszawa... Pod Toruniem, pod Sochaczewem, pod Drzewicą, pod Radoszycami... Samotna, długa noc. Cisza. I widok w Kownie przysięgi! Kiedyż to ja cię wyrąbię, ziemio! Kiedyż ty przyjdziesz, dniu mojej władzy, początku mojej pozgonnej chwały? Ale, o Boże mój, upokórz serce... Daj mi w tym dniu rozkaz poczęty w mądrości, żebym jego szańcem zasłonił bracią. Daj mi radę w najgorszej chwili. Daj mi męstwo ostatniej godziny, kiedy popłoch rozpędza żołnierzy jak zgraję dzieci. Odwróć ode mnie śmierć... Zmiłuj się, Panie! Któryś mię wywiódł spod Offenbach. i Bergen, spod gradu kul pod Hohenlinden, spod paszcz u Salzburga, spomiędzy bagnetów nad Innem, nad Aachem, któryś mię ratował pod Stolpą, pod Heyburz, w dziele frydlandzkim... Ty, coś mię krzepił w przejściu alpejskim, kiedym był sam jeden niezłomny wódz, kiedy odeszli wszyscy okrom Fiszem, kiedy tysiąc wiernych żołnierzy szło bez butów, dwa tysiące na poły boso, połowa legii nie miała koszul, a dwa tysiące były bez ubrania. Dałeś mi łaskę walki na tych zagonach... Zachowaj ramię me, wspomóż serce! Ale, o Wszechmogący, jeśli Twa wola... Daj mi śmierć Żółkiewskiego... Który widzisz duszę moją w tej minucie aż do samego dna... Druga kompania artyleryjska konna przebyła całą długość grobli, minęła upust i zstąpiła w płaszczyznę. Rafał dał wówczas koniowi ostrogę i ruszył spod Raszyna naprzód, wymijając za groblą całe wojsko. Podjechał do dowódcy. Sokolnicki w przelocie rzucił nań okiem i nie patrząc wydał rozkaz: — Jedź waćpan do wsi Falent Wielkich, o pół wiorsty za folwarkiem leżących przy drodze nadarzyńskiej. Idzie w twe tropy kompania piesza. Każesz babom i dzieciom wynieść się ze wsi co tchu. Każda może zabrać ze sobą wszystek żywy dobytek. Chłopów co do jednego zatrzymasz. Żeby mi żaden nie uszedł. Za cztery pacierze spalę wieś ze szczętem. To im powiedz. Wszystko masz wykonać natychmiast. Odkomenderowana kompania grenadierów w bermycach z białymi kordonami, o szlifie czerwonej z włóczkową torsadą ruszyła błotnistą drogą za pałac falencki. Wyszła z bagnisk porosłych olchami i znalazła się u wylotu wioski. Dwadzieścia siedlisk stało tu po obudwu stronach odwiecznej, grząskiej drogi, prostą linią ciągnąc się w kierunku lasów i najbliższej wsi — Laski. We mgle widać było drzewa następnej — Janczewic. Rafał wypuścił konia. Za chwilę był w środku wsi. Ludność Falent; obudzona ze snu, wyległa z chat. Były to wszystko domostwa drewniane, mazurskie, bielone, pod słomianymi strzechy. Od dwu blisko lat posiadając prawo "przenieść się w obrębie Księstwa Warszawskiego tam, gdzie jego dobra wola będzie" — wieśniak falencki pozostał przecie na miejscu. Zza płotów, zza węgłów, z ciemnych sionek wyglądał teraz na wojsko maszerujące. Olbromski donośnym krzykiem począł zwoływać chłopów do siebie. Zbliżali się lękliwie, niechętnie, noga za nogą. Kiedy ich zawiadomił w formie jak najbardziej stanowczej, ordynarnej i rozstrzygającej, że baby i dzieci mają co duchu uciekać ze wsi, rozległ się straszny popłoch, jęk, płacz, zawodzenie. Jak spod ziemi wyrosłe, zjawiły się u jego strzemion kudłate, na pół odziane w wełniaki, brudne wiedźmy, dzieci z kołtuniastymi czuprynami, wstrętni, schorzali starcy. Wszystko to skamlało jednym głosem: — Zmiłuj się!... Wyrwał pałasz, precz ich nim odegnał i ukazał schylone bagnety kompanii pieszej. — Która teraz, we dwa pacierze, nie wywiedzie dobytku, nie wypędzi gadziny, to już straci na zawsze. Za cztery pacierze wieś będzie podpalona ze czterech rogów i pójdzie z dymem. Rzucili się wszyscy do obór, do stajenek, do chlewów. W mgnieniu oka napełniła się ulica. Ryczały krowy, rżały konie, kwiczały świnie, gdakały kury, gęgały gęsi. Wśród przekleństw i okrutnych wyklinań chłopskich, przeraźliwych jak sama chłopska tylowieczna niewola, wśród modlitw, zaklęć, próśb, ciągniono na powrózkach krowiny-żywicielki, pędzono prosięta z pieczołowitością, jakoby dzieciątka rodzone, zaganiano ze szlochem koguty, kaczęta, gęsi. Rafał patrzał w ten obraz przygasłym okiem. Oto kobiecina z najbliższej chaty, zawiązawszy w płachtę na plecy jedno dziecko płaczące, drugie dźwiga w kołysce. Łka, zanosi się od chłopskiej, od zwierzęcej rozpaczy. Pojechał środkiem wsi i obnażonym pałaszem dawał na prawo i na lewo znaki pośpiechu. Widział w pierwszym na prawo siedlisku silnego chłopa, jak w portkach i koszuli, wprost ze snu, z paździorami słomy w kosmatym łbie, wyrzucał przeze drzwi graty, statek, ławy, kosy, widły, garnki, sczerniałe od dymu i brudu święte obrazy, jak wyrywał rozpaczliwie ze ściany zabitą głucho gwoździami ramę pełną przepalonych szybek i niósł ją dokądś w pole niby najdroższy skarb. Ujrzał w drugiej chacie bose dziecko wyrzucone pode drzwi. Chore było na jakieś krosty. Wyrwane z legowiska, drżało oparłszy się plecami o zmurszały słupek płotu. Przyciskając kolano do kolana przestępowało z nogi na nogę w fioletowym błocie gnojówki. Zamglony, zadymiony od gorączki wzrok jego skierował się na Rafała. Spalone usta wydawały nieznośny dźwięk. Na progu innej chaty stare babsko z nieustannym jękiem pakowało pierze w rozdartą pierzynę, co chwila chwytając się oburącz za ogłupiałą głowę. Tam chłop biegał w dyrdy za wioskę, wynosząc swe bety, tam wytaczano beczułki z kapustą, wynoszono worki, zdzierano co nowsze poszycia ze strzech i wiązano je w snopki. Kiedy wypędzono już sprzężaj i gadzinę, wyniesiono z chałup, co tylko się dało, chłopi zaczęli rozgradzać płoty, wyrywać kołki, wrzeciądze, zawiasy... Kompania piesza przeszła wzdłuż ulicę wioski. Oficer prowadzący ją zabronił chłopom ruszać się z miejsca. Każdemu polecono mieć w ręce rydel, łopatę, widły, siekierę. Uszykowani w szereg, czekali. Tłum bab, dzieci, zwierząt i ptactwa eskortował odrębny patrol, wydzielony z kompanii, w kierunku Falent Małych, przy drodze ku Piasecznu. Był już dzień jasny, kiedy szlochający gwar oddalać się zaczął i wolno zacichł. Na drodze, w kałużach rozmazanych przez wojska, leżały resztki gratów, włóczyły się korowody pierza. Tam i sam wędrowała zdziwiona, osierociała kura. Połamane płotki przed chatami odkryły lechy ugracowane już i zasiane w ogródkach. Rafał przeleciał jeszcze raz wzdłuż całej wsi, zajrzał to tu, to tam i w skok wrócił do dowódcy. Sokolnicki tymczasem rozmieścił już był swe siły. W lesie olszowym, który długim smugiem ciągnął się od Falent Małych, zasłaniał dwór i folwark, przedzielał go od Falent Dużych i sięgał aż do wsi Puchały, postawił batalion fizylierów Godebskiego. Część tego batalionu przeznaczył do zajęcia Falent Dużych, czyli Wielkich, wsi sztorcem wysuniętej w pole. Między wsią Falenty Małe a przecinającą je drogą do Piaseczna oraz wsią Falenty Duże, na czele folwarku a jakoby u podstawy opustoszałej wioski, postawił batalion szóstego pułku pod Sierawskim i batalion Kazimierza Małachowskiego. Batalionowi pierwszej linii, broniącej lasu z pola, od strony Nadarzyna i bliższego Sękocina, przydał dwie haubice i dwa wozy z konnymi kanonierami, czyli trzecią sekcję siły artyleryjskiej. Cztery działa Sołtyka umieścił obok drogi raszyńsko-falenckiej między dwoma ramionami wojsk swoich, na suchym wzgórku, a w taki sposób, że miały przed wylotami otwarte pole i dostęp do wsi. Za armatami miał twardy dostęp do grobli i schodzące się w tym miejscu drogi do Piaseczna, do Janczewic i do Nadarzyna. Dwie armaty mogły być w każdej chwili przyłączone do któregokolwiek z batalionów. Wozy dostatkowe stały w pobliżu, o dwieście kilkadziesiąt kroków, pod zasłoną drzew. Bliżej, o jakie sto kroków, były na drodze wozy prochowe, a o trzydzieści kroków — zabudowania folwarku. — Wypędzeni? — zapytał generał z daleka jadącego ułana. — Według rozkazu. Sokolnicki na czele kilku plutonów udał się sam do wioski. Skoro tylko piechota weszła w jej ulicę, otrzymała rozkaz złożenia broni w kozły i zabrania się do roboty. Pod kierunkiem oficerów żołnierze, a pod kierunkiem żołnierzy chłopi zdzierali co tchu słomiane strzechy i kłoć obdartą wynosili z dala za wioskę. Tam ją układali rzędem na polu dla przysypania ziemią i utworzenia przedpiersia. Kiedy krokwie wszystkich chat były ze słomy ogołocone, kazano chłopom nosić na pułapy nawóz przygotowany na rolę, obficie zlewać go wodą i krowieńcem z gnojówek. Po upływie godziny usilnej pracy wszystkie polepy t powały grubo okryte zostały grząskim nawozem. Wówczas wnoszono tam wyrwane drzwi, szafy, ławy, beczki i tworzono z nich schrony i kryjówki dla strzelców. Jednocześnie rozgrodzono wszystkie płoty tworzące przede wsią zwarte opłotki i wycięto drzewa, które mogłyby nieprzyjacielowi służyć za osłonę w polu. Na południowym krańcu wsi, a jeszcze w jej obrębie, chłopi pod bagnetem kopali co tchu dwa szerokie a głębokie doły na całą rozległość drogi. Wysypaną z nich gliną okrywano ułożoną słomę i tworzono naprędce przykopę ziemną. W owe doły wprowadzono po osie drabiniaste wozy naładowane kamieniami, graciwem, gnojem i dobrze zasypane ziemią. Ścięte grube sokory zza wioski, zbite na krzyż klocami, wkopywano w ziemię w miejsca próżne. Przestrzeń między nimi gorliwie zapełniano faszyną, ziemią, gnojem, opłotkami wyrwanymi sprzed chat wewnątrz wioski, żeby przejść i pośpiesznego ruchu nie tamowały. W przejściach między jedną chatą a drugą, pomiędzy gęsto zabudowanymi stodołami, sypano również fosy, wybierano rowy, stawiano za nimi podwójne palisady, wkopywano zasieki z przyciesi i belek. Niektóre chałupy zostały rozebrane zupełnie z tego względu, że stały nieco na osobności i nie mogły być włączone do umocnionego obszaru. Kiedy koniec południowy wsi z pola był już nieco oszańcowany, Sokolnicki użył dziesięciu kompanii żołnierskich do zniszczenia drogi w kierunku Nadarzyna. Zrównano precz w polach rowy, przykopy, płoty, ścięto wszystkie drzewa. Pozostałe ośm kompanii zapędzone zostały do innej roboty. Ponieważ od zatkania wejść, a osobliwie południowego, do wsi zostało jeszcze nieco dylów, belek i wyrwanych wrótni, kazano je opierać o ściany wysuniętych chałup i okładać z zewnątrz bardzo grubo mokrym nawozem. Rozbierano wciąż jeszcze niektóre stodoły, umacniano miejsca co słabsze, podpierano z zewnątrz zasieki i sypano, sypano ziemię bez końca. Batalion pułku szóstego pod komendą legionisty Sierawskiego, stojący najbliżej Małych Falent i grobli, okryty był lasem najszczelniej, toteż ten batalion pracował najciężej około umocnienia wioski. Było już popołudnie, kiedy przygotowania do odporu zostały jako tako uskutecznione. Żołnierze od dźwigania ziemi, nawozu na chłopskich noszach, belek i ciężarów byli zbłoceni, zgrzani, brudni, a nade wszystko zgłodniali. Dano sygnał na spoczynek. Pozwolono zjeść posiłek. Właśnie wiara siadła na ziemi i zabrała się do mantelzaków i manierek, kiedy polem, po głęboko miękkich zagonach, przypadł w galopie oficer z jazdy Rożnieckiego. Szybki zdał raport dowódcy i co koń skoczy pognał na Puchały ku Michałowicom. Sokolnicki spokojnie posilał się kromką chleba i kawałkiem zimnego mięsiwa. Poszukał Olbromskiego oczyma i rzekł do niego: — Jedź waćpan brzegiem olszyny i bajorów aż ku Puchałom. Będzie tam droga prowadząca na cmentarz. Objedź cmentarz z tamtej strony i wysuń się ile tylko można najdalej w szczere pola, na owe nieznaczne wzgórki na prost Raszyna. Patrz stamtąd pilnie na wsze strony, a osobliwie w kierunku na Laski, na Janczewice, Lesznowolę. Skoro coś ciekawego zobaczysz, leć ku mnie z raportem. Rafał puścił konia we wskazanym kierunku i wkrótce był za cmentarzem. Grunt tam był lżejszy, przypiaskowy. Rola nie lgnęła już, lecz nawet z lekka pyliła. Koń szedł po niej ostrą ryścią, a w jeźdźcu biła, jak śpiżowy, przepotężny dzwon na trwogę, rozkosz życia. Siły w nim wszystkie wzmogły się i podniosły. Czuł w sobie ową rozkosz szczególną, podnieconą aż do najwyższej kresy, rozkosz niebezpieczeństwa i zniszczenia, jak na widok pożaru w ciemną noc, który obejmie drewnianą wieś, słomiane, zwarte jej strzechy i oszalałych ludzi. Niby to jest żal, strach, boleść, a w rzeczy radość niesłychana. Jęk ludzki podaje duszy skrzydła, krzyk rozpaczy podjudza ją jak wicher ptaka, a widok wysokich, krwistych kłębów dymu szelmowsko ją zaspokaja. Pod karczmą zwaną Wygoda, na drodze do Janczewic, tak samo jak i dnia poprzedzającego stała konnica Rożnieckiego. Część jej można było jeszcze dostrzec pod lasem nadarzyńskim, za Sękocinem. Nie widząc żadnego w tej jeździe ruchu i wyczekawszy sporą chwilę Rafał posunął się dalej, żeby z płaskiego wzniesienia szerzej okiem sięgnąć. W tej samej chwili konnica polska zaczęła wolno, wolno rozsuwać się szwadronami i cofać w kierunku Sokołowa, Komorowa, Pęcic. Dalekie barwy grały w cudnym słońcu kwietniowym, w gęstym oparze wysychających ról. Raptem dymiące się słupy drgnęły, jakoby wpół nożem przecięte. Ogromny, błękitny kłąb wypadł znad szwadronów uchodzących i wraz po nim cudnodźwięczny huk przeleciał nad okolicą niby drżący okrzyk. Rafał roześmiał się wesoło. Zawołał prawie z rozkoszą: — Aha! Nareszcie! Drugi huk, trzeci. Potem dwa prawie jednocześnie. — No! No! — wyzywał je kawaler. — Bij, bij! Jak na zawołanie runęły: raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! Chwila ciszy — i znowu, a coraz częściej. Słupy błękitnego dymu i cudnie okrągłe albo wydłużone jego obręcze wzniosły się ociężale w stronę Lesznowoli. Linie jazdy polskiej łamały się szybko, łączyły ze sobą i wciąż ustępując szły miarowo w kierunku Pęcic. Olbromski ujrzał Wygodę opuszczoną, w płaskich polach. Wytężył w tamtą stronę wzrok i w dalekich oparach ujrzał szarawe, ruchome chmury. Zupełnie jakby bardzo daleki las; porznięty w poręby, zbliżał się polami. — Idą... — wyszeptał. Serce w nim zadygotało na widok nieprzejrzanych mas. Brzmienie słów bez sensu i związku pływało koło uszu. Oczy nie mogły się dość napatrzyć. Nogi zdrętwiały tak dalece, że nie mógł trącić konia ostrogą. Pozostał na tym polu dopóty, aż konnica Rożnieckiego oddaliła się i stała w oczach także wędrownym, szarym lasem. Strzały armatnie ucichły. Tylko owe linie stawały się coraz bardziej jawnymi. Widział już dokładnie płonące linią migotliwą rzędy bagnetów, ruchy nóg, barwy... Jeźdźcy wysunęli się naprzód spomiędzy kolumn. Zrazu można było rozpoznać jedynie maść koni, wkrótce ukazały się barwy huzarów palatyńskich z kompaniami pandurów, z dwoma skrzydłami kajzerhuzarów pod wodzą generała Schaurotha, a wreszcie brygada generała Spetha. Wszystka jazda ostrym cwałem sunęła ku Wygodzie. Rafał spiął Bratka ostrogami i co koń skoczy poleciał prosto ku olszynie. Zdumionymi oczyma szukał batalionów. Nie widział ich nigdzie. Dopiero przed samymi zaroślami ujrzał wyprostowane linie pośród drzew... W Falentach również filie było nikogo. Całe miejsce spało w pustce i ciszy. Ani jednego człowieka... Dziwnie bolesny żal tknął jeźdźca... Koń jego leciał po stratowanej, dziurawej od kopyt roli, do kolan zapadając w glinę. Na drodze błotnistej między drzewami, w pobliżu pałacu i rezerwy Sierawskiego, stał na koniu Sokolnicki. Trzymał przy oczach perspektywę polową. Nie zwrócił na Olbromskiego uwagi, gdy ten stanął przed nim, z mistrzostwem i potężną siłą osadziwszy konia. Koń ów chwytał dech ze świstem, a oficer był w pocie. Czuł, że rana pod pachą i na boku krwawi, że krew idzie w bandaż obficie. Był tak szczęśliwy... Obok odprzodkowanych armat stali kanonierowie i pomocnicy, twarzami zwróceni do swych dział. Pierwsi dwaj pomocnicy równo z wylotem, drudzy dwaj równo z osią, kanonierowie na prost grona, trzecia para pomocników równo z osią przodkary, czwarta para o krok dalej w stronę dyszla i piąta o krok dalej. Jedenasty pomocnik stał z prawej strony przy samym końcu dyszla. Nieruchome konie od armat i wozów, zwrócone w kierunku Raszyna, strzygły uszami. Zapalone powrozy lontów tliły się w ręku kanonierów żywymi, mocnymi, kończystymi stożkami. — Widziałeś waćpan naszą konnicę? — zapytał Sokolnicki głosem grubym, bezczelnym w tej ciszy i oczekiwaniu. — Widziałem, generale. — W którym miejscu? — Około karczmy, w miejscu rozstania się dróg, później w polu, gdy uchodziła na Sokołów... — Wszystka odstąpiła? — Tak jest, panie generale. Sokolnicki przesunął lunetę w innym kierunku. Po chwili przytrzymał ją silniej, wreszcie odjął od oczu i złożył. Twarz jego była zamazana, jakby przemarzła. Cmoknął ustami... Oczy leniwie wlokły się po dziwacznej karykaturze wioski Falent, po rowach, zasiekach, wilczych dołach, naprędce tu i ówdzie w ziemi wydartych i zarzuconych chrustem... Przeszły na zaczajonych w lasku żołnierzy ósmego pułku, pierwszy raz do boju wiedzionych, szły po linii starych, pruskich karabinów z rozkołatanymi skałkami... Jak grom runął w ciszę strzał armatni. Za pierwszym huknęło ich z dziesięć od razu. Drzewa zatrzęsły się całymi pniami aż do korzeni, zadygotały ich nagie gałęzie i delikatne bazie jakoby piąstki wylękłego dziecka. Z Raszyna wybuchła naraz kanonada wszystkich dwunastu dział saskich Dyherrna, szwadronu artylerii Antoniego Ostrowskiego i kompanii Włodzimierza Potockiego. Sokolnicki skinął brwiami na Rafała i obadwaj ruszyli środkiem drogi ku Falentom. W linii międzydrzewnej, idącej przez groblę wprost na Raszyn, widzieli tyralierów polskich czyhających na samym wybrzeżu bagna. Dym z Raszyna wywalał się już nad jasne wody stawu i ciężkim cielskiem wpełzał między trzciny. — Spróbują teraz leźć wprost przez błoto na Raszyn, z pola... Nie znają drogi... — mówił Sokolnicki otrzepując szpicrutą bryzgi błota ze spodni i ciżmów. — Przekonają się, że nie przelezą, bo to głęboko, a wtedy runą na nas w Falenty. Cóż ty w tej zabawie myślisz robić, mości ułanie? Skończyła się już twoja rola... Pomimo straszliwego huku Rafał słyszał te wesoło drwiące słowa. Nogi pod nim drżały jak wczoraj, kiedy to osłabł w lesie nadarzyńskim. Serce waliło z niepowstrzymaną siłą... Tchu nie mógł złapać..: Błysnęły białe zęby generała. — Boisz się, kiedy strzelają nie do ciebie. Nie lubisz tego? Cóż to będzie, jeśli zapolują na twoje łydy? — Nie boję się, generale! — krzyknął dumnie i hardo. — A widzę. Trzaskający łoskot karabinowy wyrywał się spomiędzy grzmotu armat; huczał coraz bliżej i bliżej, wzmagał się i potężniał tuż w dymie. Sokolnicki dźwignął się na strzemionach, przeciągnął ramiona... W tej samej chwili na zakręcie drogi ukazał się adiutant i, salutując w biegu, ukazywał pole przed wioską. Generał nie czekając na jego słowo polecił: — Plutonami! Zjechali obaj z drogi wolno, noga za nogą. zbliżyli się do batalionu Godebskiego. Wnet usłyszeli komendę: — Dwoma szeregami! — Pluton! — Tuj! — Cel! — Pal! Runęły pociski batalionowe. Za chwilę dokoła jeźdźców warknęły kule austriackie z daleka idące, ścinając gałęzie olch i gwiżdżąc przeciągle po wodach. Sokolnicki wjechał w szeregi fizylierów i wesoło, głośno zaczął sam komenderować trzaskając w powietrzu szpicrutą. — Nabij! — Do ładunku! — Odgryź ładunek! — W rurę! — Za stempel! — Przybij! — Stempel na miejsce! — Plutonami! — Cel! Pal! Wrzynał się swym koniem coraz głębiej między szeregi rogatych czapek aż ku przodowi batalionu i pobrzeżu lasku. Rafał, zostawszy w tyle, widział go owianego błękitnym dymem i pomimo strzałów huczących słyszał wciąż skróconą komendę: — Nabij! — Dwa! — Trzy! — Cztery! — Cel! Pal! Rafał był w stanie niesłychanego podniecenia, ale już nie drżał tak całym ciałem jak przed chwilą. Mordowała go tylko jedna myśl: czemu nie ma w ręku karabina? Mieć karabin! Brać go do nogi, nabijać, wznosić, na oko — i znowu, znowu, bez końca. Stać w szeregu! Słyszeć rozkaz tego jaśnie wielmożnego głosu jak gdyby rozkaz rodzonego ojca: dwa, trzy, cztery!... Wtem jedno z drzew w lasku olszowym zaskrzypiało, jakby je niewidzialna siła zacięła do rdzenia u ziemi toporem. W tej samej chwili w rzadkie bagno palnął ciężar kuli działowej, rozdarł je i wyrzucił w górę dwiema bryzgającymi skibami jakoby dwie potworne wargi. Tuż w pobliżu Rafała przeleciał potężny ziew powietrza i pocisk z jękiem grzmotnął w groblę wywalając w niej dziurę. Koń ułana trwożnie zadreptał na miejscu, stulił uszy i zatargał łbem. W dymie, daleko w polach, przez które niedawno leciał jego koń, Rafał ujrzał na prost siebie zionące ognie i wybuchy kłębów dymu. Ognie poziome i dymy, ognie i dymy. Po każdym ogniu — słyszał huk tłukący tępo w ziemię, jakby w nią waliła olbrzymia stępa. Chaos otoczył mu głowę. Huk ze wszech stron... Zbliża się, zbliża. Widziało się, że za otaczającym go laskiem ziemia raz w raz pęka i że z jej głębokiej calizny wywala się ogień i dym. Serce uspokoiło się i miejsce trwogi zajęło zdumienie. Ciekawość: co też z tego może wyniknąć? co się jeszcze stać może? zagłuszyła wszystko. Naokół waliły się w bagno olchy ścięte kulami. Niewidzialne siły ciskały konary, gałęzie, odszczepy, a nawet całe drzewa. W szeregach ciągle rozlegał się jęk tak straszliwy, jakby kogoś zarzynano nożem. Dym zasłaniał linie piechoty. Rafał chcąc wszystko lepiej widzieć tknął konia ostrogą i podjechał do armat. Kapitan komendant leniwym krokiem przechadzał się od działa do działa, które były ustawione o ośmnaście kroków jedno od drugiego. Naczelnicy sekcjów stali przy przodkarach między jedną armatą a drugą. Oficer od wozów i ogniomistrze czekali na skinienie kapitana komendanta. W oddali stały osiodłane konie kanonierów i naczelników sekcyjnych. Z dymu wyjechał niespodziewanie Sokolnicki. Wyszukał oczyma Sołtyka i dał mu rozkaz: — Ognia! , Sołtyk grzmiącym głosem zawołał na swoich:. — Baczność! Każdy drugi pomocnik lewy uderzył lont w lewe ramię dla strząśnięcia ostrza popiołu, przeniósł go w wyciągniętej ręce o cztery cale przy końcu śladu prochowego... — Pal! Dotknęli lontami podsypki-i cofnęli się w swoje luki. Cztery działa wstrzęsły się i skoczyły w tył. Dym osłonił ich chmurą. Rafał słyszał tylko wokoło siebie komendy: — Nabij! — Za wycior! — Przytkaj zapał! — Po nabój! I znowu: — Wytrzyj! — Za stempel! I znowu: — Przybij! — Pocisk w działo! Młody jakiś oficerek z twarzą surową i natchnioną, z okiem zimnym, schylał się nad dioptrą. — Na cel! — Pal! Migały w dymie wyciory, głowy kanonierów w rogatych czapkach, obsługujących działa, złote hafty i akselbanty oficerów w zielonych mundurach, drągi, uzbrojenia — i ognie. W to miejsce zaraź skierowały się kule austriackie dwunastu armat przedniej straży generała Mohra. Od huku (gdyż i dwa granatniki polskie przy batalionie Godebskiego bić zaczęły) nastał w uszach jednostajny dźwięk — jakby człowiek latał w rozkołysanym dzwonie. Bałwany dymu gęstniały wciąż, stały się z niebieskich bure, pełne sadzy prochowej, która dusiła i wyżerała oczy. Znieruchomiały jeździec nie poruszał ani ręką, ani nogą. Słyszał wokoło wołania i krzyki straszne. Nic jednak, nic nie mogło zepchnąć go z miejsca. Z nagła jakiś żołnierz w bermycy z białymi kordonami znalazł się u jego strzemienia i wzniósł na niego oczy przeraźliwe, tak dziko wywrócone, że Rafał ocknął się jak ze snu. Tamten pchnął go kolbą karabinu i wegnał między konie artylerii. Jeden z artylerzystów w rozpiętym mundurze, spod którego ukazywała się skrwawiona aksamitna kamizelka, wrzasnął na niego, inny podniósł szablę. Rafał zdarł swego konia i stępa pojechał na prawo, ale tuż o kilka kroków koń jego potknął się na leżących ludziach. Olbromski schylił się, żeby przez mrok dymu zobaczyć, co to za jedni, gdy wtem koń jego skoczył, cisnął się całym korpusem, jakby przerażony okropnością widoku. Chrapnął jak ongi zdychająca Baśka, wspiął się dęba i z wysoka runął na przednie kolana. Rafał wyrwał nogi ze strzemion i zlazł na ziemię. Koń jego drżał cały. Kłęby jego kurczyły się, skóra wytężała na nich. Pyskiem chwytał ziemię, a jęzorem lizał naokół przestwór. Wtedy dopiero Rafał zobaczył, że ze zwierzęcia wypływają wnętrzności i krew się wali. Odszedł stamtąd i nie wiedząc zgoła, w jakim posuwa się kierunku, brnął przed siebie. Za chwilę znalazł się w szeregach woltyżerów. Uderzyły jego oczy znane mu barwy: żółte kołnierze, żółto-zielone szlify i zielone piórka na czapkach. Stali w bagnie prawie po kolana. Nabijali bez komendy. Strzelali. Rafał potykał się na kępach, pniakach, gałęziach, właził na ciała zabitych i gnany siłą ciekawości przeciskał się naprzód. Twarzy niczyjej nie widział. Tak doszedł do plutonów, które biły się prawie na oko. Działo się to o kilkadziesiąt kroków przed nim. Dym nie pozwalał nic widzieć. Przy każdym tęższym drzewie czaił się człowiek, nabijał, strzelał, nabijał, strzelał. Rafał chwycił karabin leżący na ziemi i stanął w szeregu. — Równaj się! — krzyczał wciąż młody oficerek usiłując sformować tu kolumnę i ruszyć z nią naprzód. Starania jego szły na marne. Ludzie walili się co chwila. Kule rznęły jak grad. Spomiędzy drzew wynurzyli się żołnierze o twarzach bladych, z wystraszonymi oczyma. Były to bataliony Wukasowicza pod dowództwem pułkownika barona Pabelkovena. Zwartym szeregiem, ile było można wśród drzew, walili naprzód. Rafał w osłupieniu patrzał na ich wysokie czapy i skrzyżowane na piersiach białe pasy. Toż, u pioruna, oni... — tyle zdołał pomyśleć. Na widok wrogów żołnierze batalionu Godebskiego chwycili broń i rzucili się naprzód. Rafał ogarnięty szałem szedł z nimi. Napadli na piechotę Wukasowicza z chłopską furią. Kłuli bez sztuki wojennej, po chamsku, bagnetem, bili kolbami... Rafał, nie umiejący robić bronią, chwycił starą pruską landarę za koniec lufy i zaczął prać co siły w ramionach. Za nim to samo uczynili inni. Widząc koło siebie kupę jął nie komenderować, lecz przewodzić, jako szlachcic chłopom na pożarze: A bijże! A dyć to Niemcy! A nie dajta się! — Wbijali się w szeregi najeżone skrwawionymi bagnetami, rzucali się na lufy ociekające krwią. Krótko trwało ich męstwo. Za chwilę musieli ustąpić. Żolnierz austriacki szedł na nich z wyniosłości w nizinę, szedł kolumną liczącą trzy tysiące chłopa, zwartą i grubą. Były to bataliony Weidenfelda, batalion Dawidowicza i pułk siedmiogrodzko-wołoski. Woltyżerowie uchodzili brnąc coraz głębiej w bajora, odbijając się, odstrzeliwując, trupami zaściełając pole. Austriacy wbijali się w lasek olszowy potężną masą i zagarniali cały. Fizylier polskie szły w tył coraz bezładnej. Panika padała na nich z wolna jak rzęsisty a stale wzmagający się deszcz. Darmo szablami oficerowie pędzili do boju. Nadaremnie z gołą szpadą w ręce parł ich swym koniem Godebski... Rafał znalazł się w truchlejącym tłoku, zbitym w masę, gniotącym człek człeka. W pas brnęli w rudawicy ku grobli stawu, swarząc się już między sobą. Kiedy wydostał się na twardsze .miejsce i przetarł oczy, ujrzał przed sobą szlak ku grobli, na którym stał niedawno z generałem. Teraz walił się nań zdemoralizowany batalion. Wprędce napełnili te miejsca chargocząc, gadając, w kupę zbici. Armaty huczały przed nimi. Kule bluzgały po wodach stawu i kosiły żółte trzciny. Wtem od strony Raszyna pędem nadciągnął hufiec jezdny. Przewodził mu książę Józef. Za nim jechał Pelletier i kilkunastu adiutantów. Rafał poznał ich wszystkich oczyma, nie myśląc wcale o tym, kogo widzi. Baczył tylko na to, żeby nie być zepchniętym do stawu. Anizetka, Szpilka... — myślał przypatrując się im przez małą chwilę. Książę mierzył rozgromiony batalion ognistymi oczyma. Żołnierze widząc go poczęli się opamiętywać, jako tako formować i zwracać ku olszynie. Wódz zsiadł z konia i nie wyjmując z ust krótkiej fajeczki brĹ+le-gueule stanął pośród żołnierzy. Od pierwszego z brzegu wziął z rąk karabin i zawołał: — Za mną, bracia! Żołnierze wydarli się masą z gęstego błota i ruszyli jak jeden. Wpadli na piechurów austriackich z furią, z wściekłością, z szaleństwem, tak nagle, jakby wyrośli z ziemi czy wypadli z zasadzki. Książę szedł w szeregu, walcząc jak prosty żołnierz. Nigdy furia bojowa nie była wścieklejsza. Pierwsze szeregi austriackie wgniotły się w następujące i wdeptywały je w bagno. Nie było miejsca na bitwę. Kto był na placu, musiał zginąć. Sami oficerowie austriaccy, żeby zyskać miejsce, musieli wydać tylnym szeregom kolumny rozkaz odstąpienia. W kilka chwil lasek olszowy został zdobyty aż do wioski. Tam także wrzała straszna walka. Austriacy wdzierali się na oszańcowane chałupy, zdobywali każdą piędź ziemi, każdy rów, zasiek. Z góry, z pułapów, zza desek, zza węgłów, z dziur, szczelin raził ich nieustanny grad kul. Ale już z trzech stron, od Puchał, z pola i od strony Jaworowa, wioska była osaczona. Cały drugi pułk piechoty szedł na nią głębokim szykiem. Rwano już deski rękoma, rujnowano zasieki, wyciągano dyle. Książę Józef wezwał przez adiutanta Krasińskiego pierwszy batalion pierwszego pułku, który pospołu z artylerią strzelał bez przerwy i dwunastu kompaniami natarł na oblegających wioskę. Szedł w pierwszym szeregu porucznik Skrzynecki. W ciągu kilku minut oblegający zostali wypędzeni bagnetem i wyrzuceni w pole. Zarazem trzy lekkie armaty, przyprowadzone do Falent z Raszyna, wzmogły ogień artyleryjski. Fizyliery zamknięte w wiosce, którymi kierował sam Sokolnicki, pozdrowiły księcia okrzykami chwały. On siadł na koń i otoczony swym sztabem przejeżdżał wśród szeregów. Teraz rezerwa wysunęła się naprzód, dziewięć dział stanęło razem i poczęły spod dworu w Falentach bić nieszczędnie. Książę cofnął się do głównego swego stanowiska w Raszynie. Gdy z wolna jechał przez groblę, kule świstały koło niego jak grad. Sokolnicki polecił umocnić pod ogniem nieprzyjacielskim zburzone oszańcowanie Falent i formował znowu swoje trzy bataliony, żeby, w myśl tej samej co rano zasady, szczędzić żołnierza. Ale kiedy to spełnił i kiedy infanteria austriacka cofnęła się w pola, sypnął się na jego piechotę i artylerię grad kul sześciofuntowych. To nadchodzący korpus armii austriackiej, a mianowicie pierwsza jego brygada pod generałem von Civalard i Pflacher wzmocniła przednie straże Mohra. Waliły teraz dwadzieścia i cztery armaty, sześć nowych batalionów przyłączyło swój ogień do dawnych pięciu. Odpowiadało im dziewięć tylko armat. Rafał był w ich pobliżu. Słyszał hurgot taczających się, spracowanych dział. Cała bateria wiła się teraz w kurczach śmiertelnej pracy, miotała jak skorpion w środku ognia. Ułan drżał nie jak na początku bitwy, ale jak wówczas, gdy szukał zabitej Heleny. Wrzaski rannych, jęki, wołania o pomoc, płacz i skomlenie zabiły jego duszę. Ściskając sobie głowę słaniał się z miejsca na miejsce. Ktoś z artylerzystów kazał mu nosić wiadrem wodę, więc ją przydźwigał kilkakroć. Kiedy po raz trzeci biegł do zalewiska w olszynie, tuż o kilkanaście kroków od niego wyleciał w powietrze kieson prochowy. Słup ognia porwał w górę i roztrzaskał o ziemię zielone złomy, zabite konie, rozrzucił koła, postronki, chomąta. W ogniu ludzie poparzeni jęczeli. Jeszcze Olbromski nie zdążył nabrać wody w wiadro, kiedy wybuchnął drugi wóz. Za chwilę trzeci... Jakiś kanonier w dymie krzyczał: — Granatnik zbity na ziemię! Straszny trzask granatów rozlegał się w tym miejscu. Wyrwana ziemia, lecąc w wybuchu powietrza, grzmotnęła Rafała w plecy i rzuciła w błoto stratowanej drogi. W głuchym półomdleniu leżał wciągając w płuca wolniejsze od dymu przy samej ziemi powietrze. Coraz bliższe wybuchy dymu z kilku i kilkunastu naraz strzałów odtrąciły bataliony polskie. I oto z nagła ucichły. Lecz w tejże samej chwili wyszły z kłębów burej sadzy nieprzejrzane szeregi piechoty. Lasek od strony Puchał znowu dostał się w ich posiadanie. W pobliżu drogi wrzała walka na bagnety. Sokolnicki, w ciągu całej bitwy kryjący żołnierza za lichymi osłonami, i teraz połowę swej siły wtłoczył do zabarykadowanej wioski. Rezerwę krył między nią a dworem, a batalion Godebskiego w lesie. Artylerię trzymał wciąż na drodze i całą baczność zwrócił na obronę i bezpieczne posiadanie odwrotu przez groblę. Cały teraz nacisk artylerii austriackiej wywarł się na wioskę. Kiedy piechota Mohra powtórnie wdzierała się do głębi lasku, targając bagnetami piechurów Godebskiego, armaty austriackie poza plecami tej piechoty zwrócone zostały paszczami na wschód, prostopadle do Wielkich Falent, i poczęły bić w resztki siedlisk wieśniaczych. Rafał trafił tam właśnie pospołu z kolumnami zostającymi pod wodzą Sierawskiego. Gruchnęła w tłumie wieść, że Godebski usunięty został z pola z raną śmiertelną i że go cnotliwy Fiszer zastąpił. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, wraz z tłumem znalazł się ułan między stodołami. Odetchnął. Nie było tu takiej ulewy pocisków. Do czasu... Na powałach chat, w stodołach, za wyrwanymi wrótniami siedzieli, stali, klęczeli i leżeli żołnierze, odpierając strzałami szturm infanterii austriackiej uderzającej na wioskę z południa. Jeszcze starczyło na pewien czas ładunków. Każdy żołnierz wypalił ich po sześćdziesiąt. Gdy kule armatnie rozwaliły którą stodołę, powyciągały z węgłów jej belki, wyważyły przyciesi, wyrwały z ziemi słupy, żołnierze przenosili się kupą do drugiej, do trzeciej, włazili na wierzch obdartych chat i bili znowu. Sokolnicki formował sam partie. Był wciąż na środku drogi wioskowej i dyrygował obroną. Widział stamtąd przez tylne, północne, odsłonione przejście swą świeżo złożoną rezerwę, do czego znowu powrócił, i artylerię. Pewna partia żołnierzy nosiła wciąż wodę w konwiach, wiadrach, lusofach i zalewała wzniecone pożary. To tu, to tam buchał ogień. Gdy artyleria wystawiona na ogień cofać się zaczęła za pałac, ku grobli, cała siła dwudziestu czterech armat napastniczych buchnęła w Falenty. Piekielny zaczął się ogień. Belki, krokwie, łaty trzeszczały i łamały się, darły na szczapy i wióry. Ściany wyginały się i waliły na ziemię jak długie. Od pożaru ratował mokry gnój i ziemia... Tworzyła się kupa ruin drewnianych, zlanych krowieńcem, stos spiętrzony wywróconych domostw. Za nim stawali wnet żołnierze i razili jeszcze wroga stojącego w polu i sunącego wciąż naprzód z południa i wschodu. Rafał podjął karabin zabitego grenadiera, przypasał jego ładownicę i zachyliwszy się pod sterczącą ścianę zaczął nabijać i walić. Dzika żądza w nim biła jak ten nabój w rozpalonej lufie. Zapomniał, gdzie jest i co się z nim przytrafia. Chwilami mu się zdało, że bije w kufę wilka w śnieżnym parowie i ma wszczepione w piersi jego pazury. Słyszał głos Sokolnickiego zachrypły: — Podsypuj, bracie, podsypuj! Ładunków nie gub! Mocno przybij! Nie żałuj! A zasie, pludry! Tuś to przywędrował, niemiecki ryju! Twoja tu ziemia, złodzieju? Bij, braciszku, jeden z drugim, nie żałuj! To tu, to tam wzmagał się wrzask niebezpieczeństwa, okrzyk rozpaczy. Zaczęły padać w wioskę, a raczej w zdruzgotane jej gnaty, płonące bomby moździerzowe. Bomby te w chwili pęknięcia na ziemi albo w powietrzu miotały ogień we wszystkich kierunkach. Były to wielkie wydrążone kule z żelaza, napełnione prochem. Miały w sobie otwory zabite czopami, długimi blisko na ćwierć łokcia, w których mieściły się tuleje napełnione materiami palnymi. Ogień obejmował stosy drzewa, mundury żywych i zabitych. Zalewano goi duszono nawozem, ale bomby zaprawne sztucznymi ogniami szły coraz gęściej jakoby stada ognistych ptaków. Zapalała się i gasła wioska Falenty w stu naraz miejscach. Szerokie żagle płomienia widać było na przodzie i w tyle, ponad głowami i u stóp. Kule ośmiofumowe łamały resztki rumowia. Sokolnicki wyjął okrągły zegarek, rozejrzał się wokoło. Wytarł pięściami oczy pełne piachu, dymu, sadzy. Odsapnął z głębi piersi. Strzepnął palcami. Była blisko godzina piąta po południu. Najbliższemu z oficerów rzekł z cicha, nad uchem: — Batalion w tył... prawym skrzydłem... Marsz... Woltyżerowie wynurzyli się z ognia i dymów. Byli czarni, okopceni, z tlącymi się mundurami. Przez północne wyjście z wioski tłoczyli się na drogę pod pałacem. Z trudem formowali oficerowie sekcje i pancerzowe roty z boku armat. Sołtyk otrzymawszy rozkaz wołał w dymie ochrypłym głosem: — Baczność! Ognia w odwodzie! Półbateriami! Marsz!\ Wozy dostatkowe weszły na groblę pod osłoną dwu batalionów, zbitych w kupę i wypartych z olszowego lasu. Bataliony te wciąż szarpały się z nieprzyjacielem. Pierwsza pótbateria, złożona z trzech armat i granatnika, wyszła z dymnej jaskini i przez zawady rannych, przez kupy zabitych cofała się w tył, aż do linii wozów. Tam stanąwszy przysposobiła się do dawania ognia. Druga półbateria, złożona z trzech dział (gdy dwa zdemontowane i rozbite zostały na placu), z pośpiechem dążyła do pierwszej. Huknęły jeszcze strzały... Armaty kolejno wchodziły na groblę. Za sprychy, za osie i grona ciągnęli je żołnierze piechoty pospołu z rannymi końmi. Większość kanonierów czynnych upadła pod kulami silnego nieprzyjaciela. Czerwone akselbanty zarumieniły drogę falencką. Zielone kurtki zasłały ją jako wiosenna murawa. Z koni ledwie połowa została. Sokolnicki, uwiadomiony, że i Fiszer z ranami wyniesiony został za groblę, sformował zdziesiątkowany Godebskiego batalion. Stanął w szeregu i, niezłomną piersią zatarasowawszy dostęp, osłaniał odwrót armat. Żołnierze jego szli nie tylko przez groblę, ale i obok niej, wskroś bagien, po pas zanurzeni. Nieprzyjaciel walił się za nimi krok w krok, szedł w ich tropy tym samym bajorem. Tu, wśród pniaków, suchych chrustów, w zeszłorocznych kępach trzcin, zaczął się bój na śmierć i na życie. Ci, którzy szli groblą, wspierali walczących. Cały zastęp był skrwawiony, mokry i rudy od błota. Rafał z innymi osłaniał armaty. Ziemia waliła się ogromnymi skibami z rozgniecionej grobli. Drzewa wjeżdżały w bagno Kawki, gdy koła armat wytłoczyły z grobli ich korzenie. Trzeba było co chwila wywlekać te koła z rozpadlin gruntu i z jam nagle powstałych, pchać i dźwigać śpiże co tchu w piersi a siły w ramionach. Po wielkim trudzie dosięgli nareszcie twardego wybrzeża przed kuźnią raszyńską. Stamtąd same już konie pociągnęły dalej działa. Spychając piechurów austriackich w bagno, łamiąc się z nimi oko za oko, ząb za ząb, wychodziła na suszę piechota i dążyła pod kościołek. Nieprzyjaciel przedzierał się tą samą drogą. Ale teraz wszystkie siły polskie miał przeciwko sobie. Dwanaście dział baterii saskiej, armaty Włodzimierza Potockiego i trzynasta kompania artylerii pieszej Ostrowskiego stanęły na szańcu za kościołem, na polu od strony Michałowie i nad stawem od strony Jaworowa: Wszystkie paszczami zwróciły się na groblę. Żołnierz austriacki musiał przebyć jej wąski przesmyk. Toteż najcięższa tutaj wywiązała się walka. Armatom polskim bardzo niewiele szkodziły baterie Mohra, Civalarda i innych, ustawione w nizinie falenekiej, za groblą. Tymczasem każdy pocisk polski, rzucony wzdłuż grobli z raszyńskiego wzgórka, wyrywał istne jaskinie w zwartych szeregach idącej piechoty. Kościołek, otoczony czworobokiem muru, i domostwa z cegły przy placu kościelnym służyły za doskonałe schrony dla piechoty polskiej. Na grobli z wolna wyrastały wzgórza rzuconych śmiertelnym pokotem polskich chłopów zza Pilicy, Rusinów, Czechów, Słowaków, Węgrów, Cyganów, Wołochów... Wodzowie polscy stanęli przy armatach. Książę Poniatowski chodził od jednej do drugiej, pracowicie, zimno i umiejętnie celując. Co chwila słał adiutantów w stronę Michałowie i w stronę Jaworowa, gdyż na obudwu tych punktach działa tęgo grzmiały. Wieści wciąż były pomyślne, nigdzie nieprzyjaciel błota nie przebył. Już się wczesny, wiosenny wieczór nachylał, kiedy infanteria Wukasowicza przez wzgórza zabitych na grobli wtargnęła na brzeg raszyński. Ale potężne natarcie batalionów Sokolnickiego, wypoczywających za kościołem, zepchnęło ją znowu z grobli i wzgórza. Z podwójną mocą zaczęły pracować armaty, dym zasłonił wodę jasnego stawu, groblę, drzewa i biedną przydrożną osadę. Noc zapadała, a wciąż jeszcze wyziewały śmierć zdyszane i rozpalone śpiże. Dopiero gdy ciemność nastała zupełna, wolno, wolno przestały szczekać. Dogasała łuna nad zgliszczami Falent. Jęki wieczorny powiew niósł z grobli, z bagien, z wybrzeża. Mgła biała; pełznąc powoli znad suchych trzcin, powłóczyła te głosy śmierci niby całun dobrotliwy. Na grobli trupem legły dwa tysiące Austriaków, a tysiąc z górą naszych skonało w falenckiej olszynie. Noc już była głęboką, gdy Rafał wydostał się z walczących glidów — w potarganym mundurze, bez czapki, mokry aż do ramion. Szedł na oślep przez zorane pola w stronę Oparzy. Zdawało mu się, że tam jeszcze znajdzie swe wczorajsze legowisko. W Raszynie nie było gdzie postawić nóg, nie tylko przytulić głowy. Widział odchodząc, jak do kościoła i domostw znoszono rannych. Na polach przy drodze pokotem składano trupy. Olbromski cały był w ogniu. Szarpała go wczorajsza rana. Teraz dopiero czuł stłuczenia od pchnięć bagneta. Płomienie miał w oczach i w głowie, a jednak zimno go trzęsło. Wlókł w sobie śmiertelne cierpienie, dźwigał w zamkniętych oczach widok całego tego pola, miał w ramionach ruchome kupy ciał na grobli... Kategoria:Popioły